Vampires et Hunters
by DGM-medieval
Summary: Depuis des siècles, Vampires et Hunters se livrent un combat sans merci. Mais que se passera-t-il quand Leïlan, une des Aînées, fera la connaisance de Lavi, un des descendants d'une des familles d'Hunters les plus puissantes? Sans compter un secret...
1. Prologue

**Me revoilà pour une seconde fiction, je sais que la première ne fait que commencer, mais celle-ci était dans ma tête depuis peu et j'avais bien envie de l'écrire. Voici donc le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Comment tout a commencé?<strong>

Depuis le 13eme siècle, les vampires vivaient sur toute la Terre et comptaient y vivre en maîtres mais ce fut sans compter que les humains décidèrent d'éradiquer cette race de buveurs de sang. Au fil des années qui passèrent, la population de vampires diminua considérablement, se réduisant en un groupe de moins d'un millier d'individus sur Terre, tandis que les humains reprenaient leurs activités, craignant moins la menace vampirique.

Pour être sûrs que les vampires ne recommencent pas à se multiplier, plusieurs familles de la noblesse, voir même des villageois se portèrent volontaires pour traquer les créatures de la nuit: ils se firent appeler, suivant le continent ou la région qu'ils habitaient, les Chasseurs ou les Hunters. Ces humains, hommes comme femmes, avaient pour mission de protéger leurs terres des vampires et d'en tuer le plus possible.

Ce que les humains ignoraient, c'est que les Vampires s'étaient rassemblés auprès du vampire le plus puissant, il se nommait Adam mais tous l'appelait le Comte ou le Prince Millénaire. Ce vampire créa une caste rassemblant les vampires les plus puissants afin de pouvoir mettre en place son plan pour se venger des humains et de leur envie de massacrer les buveurs de sang: tuer tous les clans de Hunters.

Au fil des siècles qui passèrent, le clan des Hunters continuait sa mission, sans se douter des plans du Comte, tandis que le nombre de vampires recommençait à augmenter un peu, bien que les créatures de la nuit ne possédaient pas les mêmes forces et qu'elles furent divisées en quatre castes différentes, des vampires les plus faibles au plus forts: les Vampires Gamma, les Vampires Delta, les Vampires Bêta et les Vampires Alpha **(1)**.

Mais voilà qu'un jour, au début du 19eme siècle, quelque chose fit son apparition parmi les Hunters, qui pourrait compromettre tous les plans que le Comte avait mis en place depuis tous ces siècles: cette « chose » fut appelée Innocence par les Hunters et cette Innocence n'eut de réaction que sur les descendants de chaque famille de Chasseurs. Cet objet provoquait un grand pouvoir que cela soit dans un objet qu'utilisait l'Hunter ou sur une partie du corps de l'Hunter lui-même.

Nous sommes maintenant au 21eme siècle, en 2011 plus précisément, et c'est le jour de la rentrée des classes que notre histoire va se dérouler. Une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, portant le nom de Leïlan, prenait la direction du lycée Gray, sans savoir qu'elle allait faire des rencontres qui allaient changer sa vie et modifier son jugement vis à vis des Hunters. Presque en même temps, une autre personne, un garçon de dix-huit ans cette fois, du nom de Lavi, prenait aussi la direction de l'établissement, sans avoir connaissance d'une nouvelle élève dans le lycée.

Ce que Leïlan ne sait pas, c'est que Lavi est le descendant des Bookman, une des plus anciennes familles de Hunters connues jusqu'à ce jour. Ce que Lavi ne sait pas, c'est que Leïlan est une des plus rares Vampires Alpha, espèce de vampires encore inconnue pour le clan des Hunters. Mais, personne n'avait prévu que la rencontre se passerait aussi tôt et que les deux ennemis découvrent un secret depuis des siècles enfoui, qui pourrait les mettre en danger, leurs amis et eux mais qui pourrait mettre un terme à cette guerre.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas dire grand chose sur les différentes classes de Vampires, les détails arriveront plus tard. Juste que les Gamma sont les Vampires les plus faibles et que les Alpha sont les plus puissants.

Voilà pour ce petit prologue, donnez moi vos impressions dessus. La suite arrivera très bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle élève, <strong>**vieilles connaissances.**

_En italique = pensées des personnages_

_*En italique et entre étoiles= conversations par pensée des personnages*_

« Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que cela ! En retard, dès le premier jour, je fais déjà fort ! »

A travers les rues de la ville de Bordeaux, la silhouette d'une adolescente de seize ans se détachait très nettement des quelques passants qui déambulaient dans la rue, soit pour aller au travail, soit pour aller rendre plusieurs visites,… Mais là, c'était une jeune fille de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux blond-roux lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et des yeux noirs avec de légers reflets rouge sang. Elle était vêtue de façon gothique : un débardeur noir lui arrivant au nombril avec un petit gilet à manchettes par dessus, une jupe à l'écossaise noire et rouge avec de petites croix blanches et noires atteignant ses genoux avec des converses noires. Elle portait des mitaines en cuir noires avec de petits bracelets noirs et rouges à piques, une fine chaîne noire avec des pendants de croix et têtes de mort était accrochée à sa jupe et elle portait un collier avec deux croix argenté celtiques, une croix de taille moyenne avec une émeraude au centre **(1)** et une autre en forme de cercle avec la croix au centre dont les quatre branches portaient chacune une pierre : un rubis, un saphir, une ambre et la quatrième cavité était vide **(2)**.

Bref, rien qui ne pouvait la faire passer inaperçu mais pourtant, les gens ne prêtèrent pas attention à la lycéenne qui courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, zigzaguant entre les passants, sautant par dessus les escaliers. L'adolescente eut sans doute un peu de chance car elle prit un chemin que personne ne prenait et elle savait d'instant que c'était une bonne route pour la mener au lycée Gray, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus que dix minutes avant que les cours ne commencent et que l'établissement n'était encore qu'à vingt minutes de trajet. Donc, à moins d'avoir une bonne endurance et rapidité, il est impossible de pouvoir faire le parcours en moins de dix minutes pour une personne normale. Or, la jeune gothique, qui portait le nom de Leïlan Néréa, était tout sauf une fille normale. Mais cela, personne ne le savait, donc la jeune fille allait profiter de cet avantage, même si elle risquait de se faire remarquer. Elle ajusta bien son sac en bandoulière noire Eastpak afin de ne pas le perdre en route et à peine quelques instants après, les gens qui passaient de l'autre côté de la ruelle eurent l'impression de voir passer une ombre à toute vitesse sous leur nez.

Dans une autre partie de la ville, c'était une autre personne qui courrait comme dératé pour aller en cours, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus proche que l'endroit où se trouvait Leïlan. Cette personne était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans environ, plutôt grand, avec des cheveux roux sans cesse en bataille et des yeux, enfin un œil, de couleur vert émeraude tandis que le deuxième œil, celui de droite, était recouvert par un bandeau noir. Il portait un chemisier bleu pâle lui arrivant jusqu'aux coudes, un gilet bleu sans manche, un jean de même couleur ainsi que des converses noires. Il portait autour de son cou une écharpe bleu foncé donc les extrémités battaient l'air au rythme de la course du jeune homme. C'était bien une habitude chez lui d'être toujours en retard mais le rouquin ne manquait, d'ordinaire, jamais la rentrée des cours, en sachant que c'était le meilleur moment où il pouvait revoir ses amis. Or, les cours commençaient dans dix minutes et il n'était toujours pas arrivé à destination, ce qui risquait de lui causer des problèmes avant même qu'il commence la journée. Il fallait donc faire le plus vite possible, du moins, jusqu'où un humain peut aller.

Il sauta par dessus une rambarde en fer, ce qui lui permit d'éviter de faire un trop long détour et bientôt, il reconnut le chemin menant au lycée, qui était droit devant, à moins de cinq minutes de course. Mais alors qu'il allait s'engager sur le chemin, le rouquin eut le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas recevoir quelque chose sur lui, ou plus exactement quelqu'un, qui venait de faire un bond prodigieux avant de se réceptionner sur ses deux jambes. Le jeune homme n'eut juste le temps que de voir une silhouette féminine dans une tenue gothique que déjà, cette personne reprenait sa course avec une rapidité incroyable sur le chemin qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre. Il ne put qu'entendre ces quelques mots :

« Désolé, je suis vraiment en retard pour la rentrée ! »

Le jeune lycéen fixa un instant la silhouette qui s'évanouissait de plus en plus au fil de la distance et il reprit à son tour sa course folle pour ne pas arriver lui aussi en retard. En même temps, il était intrigué par la jeune adolescente qu'il venait de voir, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue. Serait-ce donc une nouvelle élève ? Il fallait croire que oui et le rouquin n'était certainement pas au bout de ses surprises, surtout avec ce qu'il allait découvrir dans les prochaines minutes. Enfin, le jeune homme arriva cinq minutes avant que cela sonne et il pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée Gray : le lycée avait l'apparence d'un gigantesque monastère, le bâtiment étant construit en arc de cercle, le centre étant destiné à un petit jardin, avec plusieurs allées, quelques arbres s'y trouvaient ainsi que des bancs en pierre pour pouvoir s'y asseoir avec une fontaine au milieu de ce jardin. L'espace du lycée était délimité par de petits remparts en pierre tandis que le portail était en fer dont les deux battants formaient un emblème représentant la croix de rosaire. Jamais personne n'a su pourquoi le créateur de l'établissement avait choisi de mettre ce symbole mais le règlement tenait à ce que chaque élève arbore cet emblème.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, Lavi ! Dépêche toi, quasiment tous le monde est dans la salle de réception ! »

Le rouquin, qui s'appelait donc Lavi, posa son regard sur un jeune homme d'à peu près quinze ans qui courrait dans sa direction, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le lycéen. Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître son camarade et l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Allen Walker, un garçon de quinze ans, plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, avec de courts cheveux blancs et des yeux gris argenté, avec une cicatrice rouge barrant son œil gauche et un pentacle au dessus de l'œil. Il portait un chemisier à manches longues blanc avec un ruban rouge en nœud papillon autour du col, la croix de Rosaire étant épinglée sur la chemise du jeune homme, un pantalon noir et des converses grises ainsi qu'une paire de gants blancs que le blandinet gardait presque tous le temps. Seules quelques rares personnes savaient pourquoi il avait cette habitude de cacher ses mains, Lavi faisant partie de ces rares personnes au courant.

Aussi, le rouquin ne fit pas attendre son ami et partit à sa rencontre, ne manquant pas de le serrer dans ses bras tellement il était heureux de le voir, après tout, les deux garçons n'avaient pas pu se voir de toutes les grandes vacances, ce qui était une première. Mais vu qu'ils avaient été occupés de droite à gauche à cause de leurs missions de surveillances, ils n'avaient pu que s'échanger quelques coups de fil avant de repartir faire leur travail. En effet, Lavi et Allen étaient tous deux des Hunters, les descendants de deux familles les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes jusqu'à maintenant, la famille Bookman et la famille Walker. En dehors des cours, les deux garçons n'avaient d'autres choix que de s'occuper des missions que les chefs de famille leur donnaient et s'occuper de tuer les vampires des environs. Mais cela, ils devaient veiller à ce que personne ne le sache, autre qu'à l'intérieur du lycée : la majorité des élèves étaient Hunters, futurs Hunters ou des partisans des différentes familles. Pour ceux qui n'étaient d'aucun des trois cas, ils étaient tenus au secret et ne devaient parler du cas des Hunters et des Vampires que dans l'établissement ou entre eux mais pas au reste de la population.

« Il ne faut pas mettre les gens dans la peur avec cette histoire alors que la situation semble être à peu près stable », avaient déclaré tous les chefs de famille la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réunis. Donc, personne, à part les élèves du lycée Gray, ne savait que l'affaire du combat entre les Vampires et les Hunters étaient loin d'être terminée et que le plus dangereux ne tarderait pas à arriver. Se rappelant qu'ils devaient se rendre dans la salle de réception, comme chaque nouvelle année, les deux jeunes gens prirent la direction du grand bâtiment dont la réception servait aussi de self et se trouvait juste à côté du petit jardin. C'était le seul endroit, autre que la vieille église, qui n'était pas rattaché à l'intégralité du monastère et qui était donc le bâtiment le plus facile à trouver pour tous. Entre temps, Lavi récupéra la broche de la croix de Rosaire que lui tendit son camarade et l'accrocha à son gilet, puis ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la grande pièce où tous les élèves étaient réunis, tantôt assis sur des chaises ou sur les tables du self, tandis que certains étaient restés debout et attendaient que le directeur commence son discours. Les deux garçons eurent tôt fait de trouver une place de libre sur une table et à peine une minute après, la cloche sonna, annonçant le début du discours de Monsieur Komui Lee, le directeur du lycée Gray.

« Bonjour à tous, chers élèves du Lycée Gray, je suis bien heureux de vous revoir pour cette nouvelle année, en espérant que les problèmes avec les Vampires ne soient pas aussi importants bien que j'ai été prévenu par les chefs de famille de la grande agitation des créatures de la nuit. Cependant, je voudrai que cette année se passe aussi bien que la dernière fois et je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous même, que cela soit dans le travail et dans votre comportement. Avant de répartir les élèves, je souhaiterai vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui sera avec nous cette année. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui s'était levée de sa chaise et qui s'approchait du directeur, durant les quelques instants qui séparaient la nouvelle du directeur, de nombreux murmures fusèrent de toutes parts. « D'où est ce qu'elle vient ? T'as vu son accoutrement. », « Cela pourrait être une Vampire, qui sait… », « Non, c'est bien une humaine, elle ne supporterait pas le jour, sinon ». Bref, plusieurs commentaires qui n'échappèrent pas à Leïlan mais elle se contenta de les ignorer, faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du directeur, elle lui sourit légèrement et posa son regard sombre sur toute la salle, avant de commencer à parler d'une voix forte bien que légèrement timide :

« Bonjour à vous tous, je m'appelle Leïlan Néréa, j'ai seize ans et je viens de la capitale. Quoi dire de plus, j'espère juste que cette année sera intéressante et que je ferai des rencontres avec certains élèves, bien que je connaisse déjà quelques uns d'entre vous. »

Cette remarque eut pour effet de surprendre la plupart des élèves mais Leïlan ne rajouta rien de plus, laissant les élèves dans le suspens pour qu'ils cherchent par eux même de qui elle faisait allusion. Alors que l'adolescente s'apprêtait à reprendre sa place, elle eut le sentiment d'être observée par un regard plus insistant que les autres et elle posa ses yeux dans la direction du regard qui la fixait et son regard sombre croisa l'œil vert de Lavi et tous deux sursautèrent légèrement.

_« C'est le garçon/la fille de tout à l'heure! »_

La gothique détourna rapidement et reprit précipitamment sa place sur la chaise où elle était assise, cachant sa gêne avec ses longs cheveux devant ses yeux. La suite se passa sans trop de problèmes, Komui acheva son discours et commença à répartir les élèves par classe, ce qui permit à Leïlan de voir comment fonctionner le lycée et elle fut plutôt étonnée de voir que les élèves de tout âge étaient mélangés entre eux. Elle sera donc placée avec des personnes plus âgées qu'elle ou plus jeunes, ce qui la rendit d'abord suspicieuse mais l'adolescente était bien tentée de voir comment les choses allaient se passer.

« Leïlan Néréa, l'appela alors Komui. »

La jeune fille réagit à son prénom et se leva, comme ses autres camarades qui avaient été appelés. Comme elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux autres personnes ayant été appelées avant elle, l'adolescente attendit patiemment que l'appel se termine, afin qu'elle puisse mieux voir à quoi ressemblent ses camarades.

« Lavi Bookman? »

A l'entente de ce nom, Leïlan devint aussi blanche qu'une morte, si cela pouvait être possible pour son cas tellement elle avait du mal à y croire. Certains élèves durent voir l'état de l'adolescente car ils lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas mais la jeune fille déclara qu'elle allait bien, que ce n'était rien de bien grave. Pourtant, elle n'osa pas se retourner pour voir la personne ayant été nommée par ce prénom qui lui avait causé cette frayeur, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Mais quand les souvenirs refont surface au bout de plusieurs années, il fallait se douter que ce n'était pas aussi simple de conserver un visage impassible, surtout lorsqu'on est de nature très sensible comme Leïlan. Aussi, la gothique retrouva son calme lorsque Komui acheva de dire qui sera leur professeur principal, ce qui valut à l'annonce du nom du professeur Tiedoll qui enseignait les Arts, des exclamations de joie et pour certains, des soupirs de dépit. La jeune lycéenne fut, pour sa part, quelque peu rassurée lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme mais elle ressentait chez lui beaucoup de gentillesse, elle ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi certains élèves étaient dépités à l'idée d'avoir ce professeur.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du réfectoire avec sa nouvelle classe, Leïlan ne savait toujours pas qui était donc le fameux Lavi, la personne qui avait réussi à lui causer une certaine frayeur alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se plonger davantage dans ses pensées que deux bras vinrent encercler sa taille et quelqu'un se colla à elle, l'inquiétant d'abord mais un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix qui lui dit d'un ton joyeux:

« Cela faisait un bon moment que l'on ne s'est pas revu, Leïlan.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir...Wisely, déclara la gothique en se libérant de l'emprise du jeune homme. »

Elle se retourna en même temps pour être sûre que les souvenirs qu'elle avait du lycéen qu'elle avait appelé Wisely soit toujours le même, ce qui lui fut confirmé et ce qui agrandit encore plus son sourire: Wisely était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans environ, un peu plus grand que Leïlan et plutôt frêle en apparence bien que l'adolescente connaissait la force du lycéen. Il avait de courts cheveux blancs dépassant à peine ses oreilles, retenus par un long turban qui cachait son front, ainsi que des yeux verts au reflets dorés. Elle se doutait que son « vieil ami » devait avoir pas mal de succès avec les filles de l'établissement même si les chances pour qu'elles parviennent à sortir avec lui étaient très faibles. En tout cas, la gothique était heureuse de savoir un de ses amis dans le même lycée qu'elle, après tout, c'était le but de ce qu'elle devait faire, non?

_* Es-tu prête pour que notre mission, au sein de ce lycée, commence? *_

Leïlan fut d'abord surprise par ces paroles qu'elle entendit dans sa tête mais bientôt, un sourire refit son apparition mais beaucoup plus mystérieux et inquiétant à la fois, enfin, pas tellement pour la jeune fille et pour le lycéen. Elle posa alors ses yeux rouge sang aux pupilles noires fendues sur le regard devenu doré de Wisely.

_*Oui je suis prête, depuis longtemps et je crois bien que l'on va s'amuser tous les deux avec tous ces humains présents autour de nous... *_

Ce fut sur ce dernier échange de pensées, que les deux jeunes gens reprirent la couleur initiale de leurs yeux, noirs pour Leïlan et vert pour Wisely. Puis ils rattrapèrent rapidement leurs camarades afin de commencer cette première journée au sein du Lycée Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) et (2): <strong>Voici un aperçu des colliers de Leïlan par des liens d'images: /images/pendentif_croix_celtique_ et .fr/Pendentif-Croix-Celtique-Or-14K-Argent-925-Emeraude-/220751582039

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre de ma fiction. La suite arrivera très prochainement bien que je ne puisse pas donner de date précise. En attendant, je peux juste dire que le chapitre 2 sera très divertissant, enfin de mon avis, quand aux agissements des personnages. Laissez moi vos avis et à bientôt.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà maintenant le chapitre 2 de ma fiction, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira. Nous avons maintenant quelques révélations sur certains personnages ainsi qu'une idée sur la mission de Leïlan et Wisely. Enfin, je me tais, les révélations sont pour plus tard. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Je suis la dernière descendante des Néréa.<p>

_En italique= Pensées des personnages_

_En italique et entre étoiles= * Conversation par pensée entre les personnages *_

Comme elle avait été en retard, Leïlan n'avait pas eu le temps de demander quel aspect pouvait avoir le lycée à l'intérieur, bien que l'extérieur lui faisait directement penser à un monastère, elle ne savait pas s'il en était de même pour l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'extérieur était un endroit plutôt tranquille et tout était disposé de manière à ce que tous les élèves puissent se poser à n'importe quel place, les bancs comme sur le sol, bien que la jeune fille remarqua qu'il y avait aussi des couloirs internes, que l'édifice protégeait et où plusieurs petites rambardes en pierre et piliers permettaient de s'y appuyer ou de s'y asseoir. Elle remarqua aussi que le lycée ne possédait qu'un seul étage, le rez-de-chaussée comme le premier étage disposaient de plusieurs pièces servant de salles de cours, de bureau du directeur, d'infirmerie et de bureau de la Vie Scolaire, c'était ce qu'elle avait pu savoir grâce à Wisely et en observant un peu les alentours, sur la route qui menait vers la classe.

_*Wisely, toi qui es dans ce lycée depuis l'année dernière, que peux-tu me dire sur les dangers à craindre ? *_

_*Du moment que tu restes sous ta forme humaine, les chances pour te faire attraper seront minimes. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes au milieu des Hunters et que le moindre faux pas nous coûtera la vie… *_

_*N'oublie pas, toi aussi, que par le passé, ma famille était une partisane d'une des familles de Hunter. Je connais donc les risques. *_

Mais les deux jeunes gens ne purent échanger plus de pensées car leur groupe venait de s'arrêter devant une porte close que le professeur Tiedoll ouvrit, avant de rentrer, bientôt suivit par le reste des élèves, Leïlan s'empressant de prendre une place de devant, avant qu'elle ne soit toutes prises, et elle en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur la salle de classe. C'était un endroit très spacieux, l'architecture interne n'était pas du tout différente de celle de l'extérieur, et il était aisé de contenir une trentaine de personnes à l'intérieur, ce qui était le cas pour l'ensemble de la classe, ils devaient bien être trente-cinq élèves plus le professeur d'Arts. La jeune gothique eut un léger soupir, elle n'était pas revenue en cours depuis pas mal de temps et elle n'avait jamais été habituée à être avec autant de monde, même si elle fréquentait pourtant plusieurs personnes. Mais bon, elle avait le temps pour recommencer à s'habituer à la présence des gens autour d'elle.

D'ailleurs, Leïlan sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un à côté d'elle, quelqu'un d'autre que Wisely qui se trouvait actuellement au fond de la classe, pourtant elle avait le sentiment de connaître cette personne. Sentant maintenant un regard sur elle, la gothique posa ses yeux noirs sur la personne voisine pour croiser de nouveau le regard vert du jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé en route vers le lycée, ce même regard qu'elle avait croisé dans la salle de réception. Décidément, le destin voulait qu'elle soit à chaque fois confrontée à ce garçon, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement qui il pouvait bien être et pourquoi éprouvait-il un certain intérêt pour elle ? Là était la question et l'adolescente tenait bien à obtenir une réponse. Mais elle savait que ce n'était ici qu'elle l'aurait, il faudra donc attendre que la journée se termine avant que la jeune fille puisse obtenir les réponses qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, elle ne se douta pas que les réponses arriveraient bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait, voir même, de façon tout à fait inattendue.

Avant même que la gothique prenne la parole, les bavardages entre les élèves cessèrent soudain et tous étaient maintenant attentifs au professeur qui était debout et qui attendait que le silence soit fait avant de prendre la parole. Elle détourna donc ses yeux de son intriguant voisin et porta toute son attention vers l'homme, au moment où celui-ci commença à parler.

« Bonjour à tous, chers élèves. Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me présenter mais pour notre petite nouvelle, je veux bien me présenter de nouveau : je suis donc le professeur Froi Tiedoll, j'exerce les Arts et je m'occuperai de vous toute cette année. Et je compte bien réussir les objectifs que je me suis fixé, que cela soit côté enseignement et côté…

-Alors là, vous pouvez toujours essayer, espèce de vieux fou !, déclara un élève dans la classe, un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques et à l'air extrêmement froid.

-Mon petit Yû, tu sais très bien que je considère tous mes apprentis comme mes enfants alors tu devrais cesser de trop t'accrocher, répliqua le professeur.

-Je ne suis plus votre apprenti depuis un moment alors ne vous faites plus d'espoir. »

La fin de cette phrase déclencha un bon moment de fou rire parmi les élèves, qui ne s'arrêta pas malgré le regard noir du dit « Yû », Leïlan s'étant contentée d'un sourire, qui ne cessait de s'agrandir tellement l'envie de rire était tentante. En tout cas, son voisin ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de son camarade, la jeune fille crut même l'entendre taper du poing contre la table tellement il riait. Elle en profita donc pour l'observer de nouveau mais cette fois, elle fut certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, ou du moins, physiquement il lui rappelait qu'elle avait déjà rencontré il y a pas de temps. Mais où ? Et quand ? Et puis, Wisely lui avait bien dit que le lycée contenait plusieurs Hunters ou apprentis Hunters, ainsi que les partisans des différentes familles de chasseurs de Vampires. Se pourrait-il que…

Leïlan attendit que les élèves se calment un peu avant de se redresser de sa place, coupant court aux nouveaux échanges des élèves et tous les regards finirent par se poser sur elle, bien que l'adolescente ne soit pas vraiment très à l'aise quand on la fixait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et elle devait poser la question à son professeur, après tout, ne disait-on pas que le l'affaire du combat entre Hunters et Vampires restait dans l'établissement ? Autant que cela reste ainsi mais que la gothique obtienne les réponses qu'elle cherchait tant à retrouver.

« Avez-vous une question à poser, Mademoiselle Leïlan ?, demanda Tiedoll.

-C'est simplement pour m'assurer d'une chose…au sujet de la famille Néréa… »

L'annonce de ce nom surprit tous le monde car personne ne s'était attendu à ce que l'adolescente connaisse cette famille, dont on ne parlait plus depuis plusieurs siècles déjà car les Néréa se sont éteints, paraît-il, il y a cinq siècles. Mais…se pourrait-il que cela ne soit pas le cas ? Lavi, qui avait été très intrigué par la prise de parole de Leïlan et qui se souvint alors qu'elle portait le nom de Néréa, lui demanda alors :

« Tu es une Néréa, n'est ce pas ?

-Mais c'est impossible !, commenta une autre fille de la classe. Les Néréa sont censés avoir disparu il y a des siècles, personne n'en a entendu parler de nouveau.

-Je suppose donc que je dois montrer une preuve que je suis une des descendantes de la famille Néréa, fit Leïlan en retirant ses deux mitaines noires de ses mains. »

Tous ceux qui pouvaient voir les mains de la jeune fille restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. A cause des mitaines, personne n'avait prêté grande attention aux signes qui étaient visibles sur les avant-bras de l'adolescente mais maintenant, l'intégralité des tatouages présents sur les mains de celle-ci suffisait à reconnaître à quelle famille elle appartenait : les tatouages étaient identiques et formaient un ensemble de plusieurs fleurs de différentes variétés qui se reliaient entre elles et donnaient donc une forme assez complexe. La plante partait de l'avant-bras pour passer sur l'intégralité du poignet, la moitié du dos de sa main et enfin elle s'entortillait autour de son index. A première vue, on aurait pris cela pour un tatouage comme les autres mais pas pour Lavi, qui avait déjà vu ces tatouages que portaient les femmes et les jeunes filles de la famille Néréa à l'époque où cette famille existait encore. De plus, l'adolescente s'appelait Leïlan Néréa, ce qui constituait une preuve en plus qu'elle était bien une des descendantes de cette ancienne famille.

Le rouquin parvint à décrocher ses yeux des tatouages pour poser son regard vert sur celui de la gothique mais elle ne regardait personne, elle semblait même plutôt absente, comme si montrer ses marques l'avait replongée dans ses souvenirs. Le jeune homme posa alors une de ses mains sur celle de l'adolescente, exerçant une légère pression mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la main de Leïlan soit aussi glacée, ce qui le fit légèrement frissonner mais ce fut la jeune fille qui retira sa main que le rouquin tenait, sortant en même temps de ses pensées. Le regard qu'elle lui rendit fut largement suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne supportait pas que l'on la touche ainsi et qu'il devrait s'en abstenir à l'avenir. Mais elle se garda de faire le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'elle venait de montrer, même si la situation devenait un tant soit peu gênante maintenant qu'elle venait de devenir le centre d'intérêt de toute la classe et que cela risquait de durer encore longtemps dans les jours à venir.

« Mes parents sont morts il y a trois années, tués par les Vampires et j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule après cela, expliqua simplement Leïlan.

-Mais comment c'est possible que d'autres Néréa aient survécu?, s'étonna Allen. Il était pourtant dit que la famille avait été décimée par une attaque de Vampires et qu'aucun survivant n'avait été retrouvé.

-Une seule personne a survécu...il y a cinq siècles, c'est une femme Néréa qui a réussi à échapper aux Vampires. »

Leïlan n'en avait pas dit davantage, elle ne devait pas révéler la vérité sous peine de se faire tuer sur le champs et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, en sachant que les Hunters allaient sans doute en profiter pour essayer de récupérer des informations de sa part. Tous finirent par accepter le silence de l'adolescente, comprenant sans doute mieux pourquoi elle tenait pas à s'expliquer davantage: le fait d'être sans doute la dernière descendante d'une famille exterminée depuis longtemps, ne devait pas être quelque chose de très facile à supporter. Enfin, le calme revint malgré quelques élèves encore bien perplexes de toute cette affaire et le professeur Tiedoll put enfin commencer son cours mais peu d'élèves se montrèrent attentifs à ce qu'il disait. Mais celle qui était la plus dérangée était Leïlan qui ne savait plus vraiment que faire de la situation et elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas là, elle se doutait que Wisely n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de ce début de situation et voyait la suite d'un très mauvais œil.

_*Leïlan, je crois bien que tu as fait une bêtise en révélant déjà qui tu étais aux élèves...*_

_*Comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà remarqué mais je pense que je n'avais pas le choix. Si cela peut faciliter un peu la mission que le Comte nous a donnés, on ne pourra pas faire grand chose.*_

_*J'espère que tu as raison et que les autres n'auront pas à intervenir maintenant. Et puis, il faut que tu t'éloignes du rouquin qui te sert de voisin car je crois qu'il ne va plus te lâcher à présent qu'il est au courant de quelle famille tu viens.*_

_*Pourquoi? Que crains-tu exactement si je m'attachai au rouquin? *_

_*Eh bien c'est... *_

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours coupa nette la conversation des deux amis, agaçant les deux en même temps, Leïlan parce qu'elle voulait connaître la raison pour laquelle elle ne devait pas se lier avec son voisin et Wisely parce qu'il n'avait pas pu expliquer la raison. Mais le signe que le jeune homme fit à son amie suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle en saura plus à la prochaine pause, ce qui rassura pleinement la gothique qui sortit de la salle en même temps que son camarade, essayant d'éviter que les autres élèves lui posent des questions sur ce qu'elle venait de leur révéler dans la salle. Le reste de la matinée se déroula plutôt calmement: Leïlan rencontra son professeur de Mathématiques, le professeur Reever, son professeur d'Anglais, le professeur Cloud Nine, qui semblait effrayer beaucoup d'élèves malgré que cela soit une femme, et pour finir le professeur de Français, le professeur Cross, qui déplut fortement à l'adolescente et que le deuxième blandin de la classe, qui ressemblait à Wisely, semblait haïr plus que tout. Va savoir pourquoi...

Enfin bon, la fin des cours se termina plus vite que la gothique ne l'avait pensé, pour le premier jour les élèves n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi, ce qui leur laissait le reste de la journée de libre pour profiter de leur dernière liberté avant de reprendre sérieusement les cours. Ce fut sur le chemin qui la faisait sortir du lycée que Wisely saisit Leïlan par le bras pour l'amener ailleurs où il n'y avait personne, il choisit donc de se cacher près de la vieille église afin de pouvoir continuer sa conversation interrompue avec sa camarade.

« Bon, explique moi Wisely pourquoi je ne dois pas trop me rapprocher de mon voisin de rouquin?, demanda la jeune fille.

-Il ne t'a pas rappelée quelqu'un que tu as rencontré il y a des siècles?

-Physiquement...la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux me rappelait un peu Faeya mais sinon..., commença l'adolescente avant de s'arrêter et de fixer son ami. Ne me dis pas que...

-Si, ce garçon est le dernier des descendants de la famille Bookman, cette famille dont les Néréa ont été les partisans il y a cinq siècles, approuva Wisely.

-Alors...c'est lui, Lavi Bookman. L'une des personnes qui concerne la mission... »

Leïlan serra les poings et chercha à calmer la légère colère qui commençait à transparaître dans son regard qui devenait aussi rouge que le sang mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes avant que le noir ne remplace le rouge. La jeune fille se calma lentement et lorsqu'elle fut sûre que cela ne se reproduira plus, elle sourit à son camarade et lui répondit en se détournant:

« Très bien, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne cherche pas à m'approcher, même si cela va à l'encontre des règles de nos deux familles, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne cherche pas à se lier d'amitié avec moi.

-Je te fais suffisamment confiance sur ce point, Leïlan, tâche juste de ne pas faire l'idiote, répondit en retour Wisely. »

L'adolescente ne répondit rien car elle ne pouvait pas dire si ce qu'elle devra faire sera complétement débile ou si cela sera suffisamment intelligent pour que son voisin Lavi ne cherche pas à s'obstiner à vouloir créer un lien entre eux. De toute façon, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'essaye pas, surtout s'il tenait vraiment à sa vie et qu'il avait de quoi se protéger contre la colère de la jeune fille même si elle n'y laissait absolument rien paraître sous son air de jeune ado timide et douce. Elle sortit donc du lycée sans problème et déambula tranquillement dans la rue pour regagner sa maison en profitant pour prendre le chemin le plus long afin de pouvoir marcher un peu. Mais pourtant, le destin sembla être contre elle aujourd'hui car elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, bien que Leïlan ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était, elle ne put cependant qu'y songer lorsqu'elle entendit à la fois cette même personne l'appeler ainsi qu'un bruit de course.

La gothique faillit donc rentrer en collision avec un jeune rouquin si, en se retournant, elle n'avait pas mis ses bras devant elle, empêchant donc toute possibilité de rentrer en grand contact avec celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle soupira dès qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Lavi, le jeune homme qu'elle ne devait absolument pas approcher si elle ne voulait pas commettre de massacres après cela.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore? Ce que j'ai montré en cours ne t'a pas suffit?, commença-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

-Eh, calme toi, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de prendre ce chemin pour rentrer chez moi et comme il m'avait bien semblé que je te connaissais, j'ai préféré te tenir compagnie...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie, la solitude me suffit très bien. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Néréa et toi un Bookman que je dois forcément m'entendre avec toi, riposta Leïlan.

-Et c'est justement ce genre de comportement qui m'intrigue le plus chez les gens et qui me pousse à vouloir connaître les raisons de ce genre de caractère, termina Lavi en saisissant le bras de la jeune fille. »

Leïlan dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère et se contenta juste de soupirer de nouveau avant que ses yeux noirs rencontrent l'œil vert de son interlocuteur. Elle se dégagea sans problème de l'emprise du jeune homme et lui fit face, laissant une légère distance de sécurité entre elle et lui et ce fut au bout de quelques minutes de silence qu'elle finit enfin par dire:

« Écoute, Lavi, il vaut mieux, je dis cela pour ta sécurité, que tu ne me parles pas. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et si tu tiens vraiment à ta vie, oublie moi, fais comme si je n'existais pas ou que je suis une élève comme une autre. Cela vaut mieux pour toi et pour tes camarades Hunters. »

Lavi fut pris de court par les paroles de sa camarade et Leïlan en profita donc pour reprendre son chemin, non sans avoir recouru à sa vitesse pour s'éloigner le plus possible du jeune homme et c'est lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'elle était hors du champs de vision du lycéen qu'elle reprit sa marche normale, reprenant quelques raccourcis afin d'arriver plus vite chez elle. Wisely avait raison, elle ne devait absolument pas avoir de contact avec cet Hunter, cela pourrait compromettre à la mission qui lui avait été confiée et qu'elle devait absolument réussir, quitte à y perdre quelque chose, elle était prête à tout. Ce fut donc l'esprit encore un peu tourmenté que Leïlan arriva enfin devant sa maison, où elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'accueillir et elle pourrait enfin être tranquille, sans interruption.

Lorsque Lavi reprit ses esprits, Leïlan avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps et il ne comprit pas tout de suite comment cela pouvait être possible. Décidément, cette fille l'intriguait plus que de raison et, malgré la mise en garde qu'elle venait de lui faire, le jeune homme était bien décidé à savoir ce que l'adolescente tenait tant à lui cacher. C'était décidé, il trouvera et réussira, par tous les moyens possibles, à percer la glace qui entourait la glace et qui ne semblait fondre que lorsqu'elle était en contact avec l'autre lycéen du nom de Wisely.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre 2, la suite devrait arriver très bientôt, sans doute la semaine prochaine (J'ai déjà toutes les idées en place pour le chapitre 3 jusqu'au chapitre 10, il me reste plus qu'à écrire). C'est, sans doute, dans les chapitres suivants que je développerai les informations sur les différents Vampires ainsi que les Hunters. A plus, on se revoit lors de la prochaine suite.<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 en ligne. Cela m'a pris pas mal de temps à le faire mais j'y suis enfin parvenue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que certains points seront enfin éclaircis. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Je t'ai donné un premier avertissement.<strong>

Une semaine venait à peine de s'écouler depuis que Leïlan venait de se présenter comme nouvelle élève au lycée Gray, une semaine qu'elle venait de faire sa mise en garde à Lavi, en espérant que le jeune homme ait compris qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher d'elle s'il ne tenait pas à avoir des ennuis à cause d'elle juste après. L'adolescente aurait très bien pu s'entendre avec lui si elle n'avait pas eu cette mission qui la poussait à trouver tous les renseignements possibles au sujet des Hunters et de l'établissement qui les prenait en charge, ainsi que les futurs Hunters et les partisans des différentes familles. Dès qu'elle aura terminé cette mission avec Wisely, il leur faudra retrouver le Comte Millénaire et lui dire tout ce qu'ils savaient, des avantages et inconvénients que les Hunters risquaient d'amener s'il y avait de nouveau confrontation entre les Vampires et les Chasseurs. Et cela la rendait extrêmement nerveuse depuis qu'elle avait eu cette mission et qu'elle essayait de l'accomplir le mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Le seul point positif qu'il y avait eu de la semaine, c'est que personne ne vint lui poser des questions au sujet qu'elle était la dernière descendante de la famille Néréa, la jeune gothique n'aurait su comment leur expliquer davantage le fait qu'elle soit la seule à avoir survécu aux Vampires. Cela l'aurait forcée à révéler ce qu'elle était vraiment et c'était justement ce qu'elle devait à tout prix cacher aux autres humains, si elle tenait à rester en vie et pour permettre à sa race de tenir encore un peu de temps. De plus, depuis qu'elle avait averti Lavi de ne pas l'approcher, elle faisait de son mieux pour qu'il ne cherche pas à lui parler de nouveau et, hormis en cours d'Arts où il était son voisin obligatoire, la jeune fille restait à présent près de Wisely. Le blandinet était au courant de ce que son amie avait fait et n'hésitait pas à lui prêter main forte lorsque cela était nécessaire, chose à laquelle Leïlan lui était très reconnaissante, bien qu'elle parvenait très bien à se débrouiller toute seule.

Aujourd'hui était un vendredi et à travers les rues, une silhouette se découpait nettement du reste du cadre des immeubles et des ruelles, telle une ombre furtive qui passait dans le silence le plus total. Leïlan s'était réveillée bien plus tôt que d'habitude, réveillée par un appel de Wisely qui lui demandait de venir au lycée avant l'heure du début des cours, il devait lui parler d'urgence, chose qui avait pleinement inquiéter la jeune fille car elle connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il ne la préviendrait jamais pour quelque chose d'inutile. Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour que le jeune homme soit aussi nerveux ? C'était bien ce que l'adolescente voulait savoir et elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se lever, à s'habiller et à partir en trombe de chez elle pour se diriger maintenant vers le lycée, bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il y ait de l'agitation. Elle avait bien raison de s'inquiéter aussi mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce qu'elle allait voir après cela.

Lorsque Leïlan arriva enfin près du lycée, une heure avant le début des cours, elle ne vit d'abord personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle discerne deux ombres près du mur, juste à côté du portail de l'entrée de l'établissement. La vue perçante de l'adolescente et le fait qu'elle pouvait largement voir dans le noir, le jour n'était pas encore totalement levé, elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître l'une des silhouettes qui était Wisely ainsi qu'une autre personne, un homme apparemment, mais que la jeune fille ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'approcha et que l'inconnu se retourna vers elle en l'entendant venir que Leïlan fut paralysée sur place sous le regard doré de l'homme en face d'elle, mais cela fut de courte durée car la jeune fille reprit vite contenance et ses yeux noirs prirent une couleur rouge sang, ses pupilles noires fendues lui faisant penser à un félin. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue mais le fait que cela soit cette personne, la mettait en partie en colère.

« Cela faisait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas revu, très chère Leïlan, déclara le Vampire.

-Sentiment à moitié partagé…Tyki. On peut savoir ce que tu viens faire ici, je ne crois pas que le Comte t'ait chargé de te mêler de la mission que Wisely et moi devons faire, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

-Leïlan, écoute le, commença Wisely. Tyki a suspendu sa mission et sert de messager au Comte pour venir nous prévenir de ce que l'on devra faire prochainement. »

L'adolescente regarda d'abord son camarade avant de reporter son attention sur le Vampire en face d'elle et de retenir le moindre commentaire, même si l'envie n'était que trop tentante. Mais si le Comte donnait un ordre, tous ses sujets devaient y répondre sans tarder, Leïlan se contenta donc d'attendre que Tyki dise ce que leur créateur voulait qu'ils fassent dans les jours à venir. Voyant que la jeune fille était prête à l'écouter, l'homme retira d'abord le haut de forme sur sa tête avant de prendre enfin la parole :

« Ce soir, un groupe de Vampires Gamma et Delta sera envoyé par le Comte dans la ville et dans les alentours, il tient donc à ce que l'on soit présent pour permettre leur propagation et que si les Hunters commencent à s'en mêler, qu'il vaudra mieux laisser tomber et se retirer.

-Il sera évident que les Hunters seront de la partie et que les chances pour les croiser seront grandes mais je comprends pourquoi le Comte veut que l'on se retire, répondit la jeune gothique.

-Pourquoi se retirer alors que l'on est assez fort pour les affronter ?, demanda Wisely.

-Tu oublies, Wisely, que pour ton cas, tu es un Vampire Bêta, tu ne crains certes plus la lumière du soleil ainsi que l'eau bénite mais tu crains encore l'argent et sois sûr que les Hunters en ont toujours avec eux, d'autant plus que si tu essayes d'en mordre un, tes chances de survie seront nulles.

-Tu te fais trop de soucis, Leïlan, déplora Tyki. Laisse-lui un peu de liberté, au pire, il restera avec moi, ce soir… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le Vampire se fit plaquer avec force contre le mur de l'établissement, la main de l'adolescente enserrant sa gorge, mettant clairement en garde Wisely comme Tyki, de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était rare que la jeune fille s'énerve mais dès qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, il valait mieux ne pas la mettre davantage sur les nerfs et attendre qu'elle se calme. Les deux hommes l'avaient appris à leur dépend et le Vampire le plus âgé d'apparence, Tyki, ne chercha pas à s'échapper de la poigne de Leïlan et attendit plutôt qu'elle se calme d'elle-même, il n'était pas suicidaire au point de résister à la gothique. Les yeux rouges de la jeune fille n'étaient plus que de minces fentes et signifiaient très clairement que sa patience commençait à être à bout, ce qui était une très mauvaise nouvelle mais personne ne s'en formalisa. Enfin, après quelques minutes de silence, l'adolescente songea à reprendre la parole d'une voix calme, trop calme pour être naturelle :

« Je te conseille, Tyki, de ne pas surestimer nos capacités de Vampires car c'est justement ce qui peut nous être fatal. De nous deux, je suis plus âgée que toi et j'ai plus conscience de nos faiblesses : le sang des Hunters, à moins que cela soit un autre Vampire Alpha qui prenne notre sang. De nous trois, Wisely est le plus vulnérable donc j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter. Alors tes commentaires, tu te les gardes pour toi, c'est compris ?

-J'y réfléchirai…seulement si je suis toujours…vivant et lorsque tu cesseras…de me serrer la gorge…, articula difficilement son interlocuteur. »

Leïlan dut donc se résoudre à relâcher sa prise sur le cou de Tyki mais elle fut plutôt satisfaite qu'il ait compris la leçon, elle l'espérait du moins, ce qui suffit largement à la calmer, en quelques instants. De plus, les cours allaient commencer dans une trentaine de minutes et les élèves ne tarderaient pas à arriver au lycée, il valait donc mieux que la conversation s'arrête ici et que les Vampires retournent à leurs occupations habituelles, ce qui fut décidé rapidement par les trois protagonistes. Tyki remit son chapeau sur sa tête et fit un simple geste d'au revoir aux deux adolescents avant de se détourner et de disparaître dans la pénombre, ne laissant aucune preuve de sa venue près de l'établissement, sauf pour Leïlan et Wisely. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille était bien contente qu'il soit enfin parti car elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à le supporter, quand bien même elle l'appréciait un minimum et le respectait, elle ne tolérait pas qu'il se croit invincible, d'où les raisons des sautes d'humeur de la lycéenne.

Mais les deux jeunes gens ne purent se parler plus que déjà, les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver, les empêchant de s'interroger davantage sur la situation, même s'il était nécessaire d'en parler. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'en parler à la fin de la journée, avant de passer à l'action pour le soit venu. C'était la dernière option possible s'ils ne voulaient pas que les gens se doutent de quoi que ce soit et qu'ils se fassent démasquer en quelques instants, ils n'étaient pas assez fous et idiots au sujet de cette situation. Après quoi, ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement, sitôt que les portes furent ouvertes pour se rendre à leur prochain cours, qui ne commençait pourtant que dans vingt minutes et cela surprit les autres élèves mais d'un autre côté, cela permettait à Leïlan de ne pas voir tout de suite Lavi, en sachant qu'elle allait le voir le reste de la journée. Autant qu'elle profite de ce répit de quelques minutes où elle ne risquait pas d'être forcée de lui parler, pas maintenant, en tout cas.

Pourtant, l'adolescente savait qu'elle allait devoir y passer à un moment ou un autre car elle vit finalement arriver le rouquin, accompagné de deux autres de ses camarades, le garçon au longs cheveux noirs qui s'était bien fait remarquer le premier jour ainsi que le blandinet qui ressemblait un peu à Wisely à quelques exceptions près. Leïlan savait qui ils étaient depuis le temps, le garçon aux cheveux longs était Yû Kanda et le blandinet s'appelait Allen Walker et tous deux étaient aussi des Hunters, ce qui rendait la méfiance de la jeune fille encore plus grande, surtout lorsqu'elle regardait la cicatrice à l'œil gauche du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Wisely portait aussi ce genre d'œil mais sur son front, d'où la raison qu'il avait toujours le turban sur son front et qu'il ne laissait celui-ci visible que lorsqu'ils étaient entre Vampires. Il fallait donc qu'ils restent prudents avec leur transformation, bien que l'œil du jeune Hunter n'ait pas encore réagi à leur présence.

De plus, depuis qu'elle avait annoncé à la classe qu'elle était une Néréa, il lui semblait que Kanda gardait un œil sur elle, bien qu'il se montre étonnamment discret et seul l'instinct de l'adolescente lui avait permise de savoir cela ainsi que le sentiment de malaise qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle le regard du froid Hunter. Décidément, la mission était certes intéressante mais un tant soit peu éprouvante pour Leïlan, même si elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre et qu'il valait mieux que cela soit elle ainsi que Wisely qui s'en chargent plutôt qu'un autre Vampire. C'est ce qui suffisait à lui faire tenir le coup et qui l'empêchait de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Mais pourtant, Leïlan n'allait certainement pas s'attendre à ce qui allait se passer à la fin des cours et de l'indice qu'elle allait laisser aux Hunters sur quelque chose qu'elle gardait caché depuis un très long moment et dont peu de personne connaissait l'existence. Cela arriva de manière tout à fait improbable et l'adolescente le fit sans vraiment réfléchir.

La journée s'était écoulée comme d'habitude, de façon très lente pour Leïlan, qui avait encore la tête chargée par ce que Tyki leur avait annoncés, à Wisely et elle, au sujet de leur petite mission de ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas contredire la demande du Comte Millénaire mais elle restait tout de même très sceptique à la situation et ne doutait pas que les Hunters allaient s'en mêler d'un moment à un autre et qu'il ne sera plus possible de faire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait juste espérer que la nuit sera suffisamment noire pour qu'aucun des Chasseurs ne puissent reconnaître l'apparence de la jeune fille, ce qui ne devrait pas être très compliqué, normalement, vu qu'elle était totalement différente lorsqu'elle devenait Vampire à part entière. Et puis, si ce soir, Tyki ainsi que Wisely étaient avec elle pour surveiller la progression des autres Vampires, Leïlan devra garder un œil sur eux : Tyki, malgré qu'il soit aussi un Vampire Alpha comme elle, restait encore un peu immature et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit bon de lui laisser la garde de Wisely pour cette nuit.

Encore perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne put en sortir que lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours de la mâtinée, à la plus grande joie des élèves. Leïlan finit par faire de même et elle se dirigea au réfectoire avec son camarade afin d'arriver dans les premiers à être servis, surtout qu'elle n'allait pas se plaindre de la nourriture de ce lycée donc le chef de cuisine était un vrai pro. Durant l'intégralité du repas, aucune conversation ne fut échangée entre Leïlan et Wisely, ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'ils reparleraient de tout cela à la fin des cours et, pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à observer, l'adolescente avait porté son regard sur le petit groupe que formaient Lavi, Allen et Kanda, ainsi qu'une jeune fille qui devait avoir seize ans environ et qui mangeait à la même table qu'eux. A ce qu'elle savait, cette fille s'appelait Lenalee Lee et serait la petite sœur du directeur du lycée ainsi qu'une Hunter dont la famille est en même temps partisane de la famille Kanda.

Après le repas, les deux adolescents sortirent pour aller profiter un peu du temps clair à l'extérieur du lycée en s'installant dans le petit jardin. Mais ce fut à cet instant que les choses allaient légèrement changer que cela soit pour les Vampires comme pour les Hunters : Wisely prévint son amie qu'il devait aller voir un professeur maintenant, laissant donc Leïlan seule enfin, pas pour très longtemps car bientôt, la jeune fille ressentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Lavi. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait exactement ? Après une semaine où ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, le rouquin allait-il recommencer à essayer de lui parler ? C'était ce que la jeune gothique semblait bien croire et elle doutait qu'elle allait parvenir à se maîtriser cette fois-ci, contrairement à la dernière fois où elle était partie après l'avoir mis en garde. La jeune fille soupira un peu mais daigna lui adresser la parole, malgré tout :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Lavi ? Il m'avait semblé t'avoir déjà dit que tu ne devrais pas essayer de m'adresser la parole.

-Et je me demande justement pourquoi tu ne veux pas, répliqua le jeune homme. J'ai accepté de tenir une semaine mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu caches autant de mystères autour de ton nom Néréa.

-Tu sais déjà qui sont les Néréa, je n'ai pas besoin de développer, mais j'ai des raisons variées qui ne te regardent pas et dont je te conseille de ne pas te mêler si tu ne tiens pas à t'attirer plus de problèmes, répondit Leïlan.

-Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire sur toi, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu refuses de t'ouvrir aux autres élèves et pourquoi ton comportement diffère de celui que devait posséder les Néréa à l'époque où ils étaient encore vivants et partisans des Bookman ? »

Si Leïlan avait eu l'occasion de tuer Lavi, elle l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre même si c'était bien assez tentant et qu'elle devait garder son secret encore longtemps. La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer longuement le rouquin de ses yeux noirs et ne laissant rien paraître sur les traits de son visage, bien que seul quelqu'un qui la connaissait depuis longtemps et d'assez intelligent se serait méfié de son trop plein de calme. Avant même que l'adolescente ne puisse répondre ou réagir, Lavi s'était déjà fait saisir par le col de sa veste et faisait maintenant face au regard énervé de Wisely, qui était revenu entretemps et qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation entre les deux lycéens, ce qui ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Et puis, son action avait suscité les regards de tous les autres élèves, ainsi que les amis du rouquin qui étaient prêts à intervenir si jamais cela allait beaucoup plus loin que ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je te préviens, commença Wisely, que tu n'as plus intérêt à t'approcher et à te mêler de la vie de Leïlan, c'est clair ? Si elle ne veut pas parler de son passé de Néréa, cesse de la forcer où je te jure que ce n'est pas elle qui s'en occupera mais moi…

-Wisely, lâche-le !, répondit Leïlan en se redressant et en prenant d'une de ses mains le poignet de son ami. Dans tous les cas, tu sais très bien que je ne lui aurai pas répondu et que j'aurai ignoré sa demande. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi me débrouiller pour cette affaire. »

Cette remarque suffit à calmer le blandinet qui lâcha son emprise sur le col de Lavi avant de s'écarter et de partir des jardins, après avoir adressé un regard à la jeune fille, regard auquel elle répondit sans problème. Les élèves retournèrent à leurs occupations lorsque l'incident se termina mais ce n'était pourtant pas fini et Leïlan se contenta simplement de dire à l'intention du rouquin :

« Arrête de t'en mêler, s'il te plaît Lavi, je n'ai pas envie que Wisely ou toi soyez en désaccord à cause de cette affaire. Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner à mon sujet, c'est de revoir les informations que tu as déjà sur les Néréa. »

Après quoi, elle ramassa ses affaires et partit dans la direction que son ami venait de prendre il y a quelques instants et alors que Lavi allait partir de son côté, il eut le réflexe de se retourner et d'attraper au vol l'objet qui tombait dans sa direction : C'était un pendentif en forme de croix, faite dans de l'argent et dont le centre était serti d'une émeraude. Le jeune homme releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Leïlan qui le fixait avec un petit sourire.

« Un indice qui pourra te donner un coup de main dans tes recherches. Pense bien à me le rendre, je tiens à ce pendentif et je le prendrai très mal si tu devais l'égarer, rajouta-t-elle avant de partir pour de bon. »

Sur le coup, Lavi ne sut que répondre car il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire à ce qu'il venait de se passer, bien qu'il soit surpris par le comportement de Leïlan : un coup elle lui disait de ne pas se mêler à son passé, et cette fois-ci, elle lui prêtait un de ses pendentifs pour lui permettre de chercher ce qu'il voulait savoir sur elle. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant, le jeune homme en fut très reconnaissant à l'adolescente, même s'il ignorait encore que ce qu'il venait de se passer allait changer pour toujours la suite des événements à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Le mystère autour de Leïlan et de ses camarades va commencer à se dissiper maintenant et je réserve pour la suite pas mal d'action et peut être un peu d'humour, si possible. Si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses, prévenez-moi, je répondrai à certaines questions. A plus.<strong>


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 enfin posté! J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que les autres chapitres à l'écrire, à cause d'une mini panne d'inspiration et j'ai réussi à faire ça d'une traite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi que des révélations supplémentaires sur les personnages.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Les Néréa cachent bien des secrets...<strong>

Pendant tous le reste de la journée, Lavi et Leïlan ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole, autant dire que chacun avait l'esprit complètement occupé : la jeune fille se demandant si elle avait bien fait de prêter son second collier, qui contenait l'émeraude seulement mais elle avait besoin de s'assurer de quelque chose et si ce qu'elle pensait s'avérer être positif, elle en serait très heureuse. Quand au jeune rouquin, il était encore bien surpris par l'initiative de sa camarade, elle qui lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas trop se lier car elle risquait d'attirer des ennuis, même si elle était une Néréa, et le fait de savoir qu'elle venait de lui permettre de chercher dans son passé prenait une tournure assez bizarre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement ? Enfin, façon de parler, étant donné que Leïlan ne lui parlait toujours pas et n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie de se rapprocher du jeune homme. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange et Lavi allait devoir régler ce problème.

De plus, et il n'en avait parlé à personne, quand il a tenu la croix d'argent et lorsque la jeune gothique s'était éloignée, l'émeraude s'était mise à scintiller faiblement dans sa paume et il était incapable de dire ce que pouvait bien être ce phénomène. Il aurait bien voulu demander à Leïlan des explications mais il s'y était abstenu, l'adolescente l'avait mis en garde deux fois et Wisely l'avait menacé qu'il le paierait s'il tentait de nouveau de s'approcher de la jeune fille. Il valait donc mieux ne pas trop tenter le Diable, surtout lorsque l'on tient encore à notre vie et le rouquin savait parfaitement que le lycéen ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il menaçait quelqu'un et que ses menaces étaient toujours mises à exécution. Il se souvenait encore de l'année dernière, où Wisely avait carrément envoyé un élève à l'hôpital à cause d'une certaine perte de calme chez le blandinet et qu'il était loin de tolérer le manque de respect. Dès lors, plus personne n'avait cherché à le provoquer.

Enfin bon, revenons en au pendentif de la jeune fille, Lavi ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la pierre avait eu cette réaction dès l'instant où il tenait le collier dans sa main et il lui était impossible de dire si ce phénomène s'était déjà présenté autrefois. Mais le jeune homme ne perdit pas trop espoir, il n'avait certes pas toutes les connaissances au sujet des différentes familles d'Hunters comme de partisans mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui pourrait l'éclairer c'était son grand-père. Depuis qu'il avait six ans, Lavi avait vécu avec Bookman, son grand-père du côté maternel, lorsque ses parents avaient été assassinés par des Vampires et qu'il avait lui même failli y passer mais de justesse. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le Vampire qui l'avait attaqué s'était contenté de l'assommer après lui avoir dit de tenir sa langue et de l'avoir blessé à l'œil droit pour être sûr qu'il se tairait. Un moment qui était encore

bien récent et douloureux pour le rouquin même si cela datait de douze ans et qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de la créature de la Nuit.

Bien entendu, il avait été obligé de mentir à Bookman au sujet du Vampire, se contentant juste de dire qu'il s'était caché pendant tous ce temps, chose que son grand-père n'avait pas cru en raison de l'œil blessé de Lavi mais le vieil Hunter n'avait rien pu savoir de cette sombre nuit et de ce qui était arrivé à son petit-fils. Et durant toutes ces années, il n'en savait toujours rien, le rouquin ayant refusé de parler de quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, pressentant un danger si jamais il disait ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il était pourtant à la merci du Vampire. De plus, pourquoi avait-il été épargné alors qu'il était pourtant un descendant d'une famille d'Hunters et que le but des buveurs de sang était d'éradiquer tous les Chasseurs ? Encore un mystère qu'il n'était pas parvenu à résoudre au bout de toutes ces années mais qu'il se devait de faire seul, du moins pour le moment jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à trouver une explication à tout cela. Après, peut être pourra-t-il enfin en parler à quelqu'un…

La sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours de la journée fit sursauter Lavi, qui n'avait absolument rien suivi du cours tellement son esprit était occupé ailleurs et heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait remarqué son air absent durant tous le reste de la journée. Enfin, il le pensait car cela n'avait pas échappé à quelques élèves : Leïlan avait bien vu que son camarade n'avait pas la tête à écouter quoi que ce soit depuis qu'elle lui avait remis le pendentif, Wisely se demandait bien ce qui pouvait tant rendre pensif le rouquin et si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec la jeune gothique, tandis qu'Allen et Kanda avaient bien vu que leur ami avait quelque chose de vraiment important en tête pour ne plus écouter en classe. Mais ils évitèrent de le questionner, dans tous les cas, ils se verront tous les trois ce soir, ils avaient une surveillance et traque commune à faire, pour s'assurer que les Vampires n'allaient pas revenir dans la ville ou les environs pour refaire de nouvelles victimes.

Avant de sortir du lycée pour ensuite se séparer, Leïlan et Wisely se souhaitèrent bonne chance pour ce soir, étant donné qu'ils allaient être séparés, l'adolescente veillera sur les Vampires d'un côté, tandis que le jeune homme et Tyki devront veiller ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, s'il y a le moindre problème, ils se retireront de la traque, le Comte avait été très clair sur ce point, autant ne pas enfreindre les conditions qu'il avait instauré pour ce soir, même si la gothique doutait qu'elles soient respectées. Mais tout était déjà réglé entre les deux Vampires et Wisely se chargera de prévenir Tyki pour que tout puisse bien se dérouler pour ce soir, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des Hunters. Du côté de nos trois jeunes Hunters, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous près de la Basilique Saint-Michel avant de commencer chacun de leur côté la surveillance de la ville, bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne seront pas tous seuls et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que leur camarade Lenalee les accompagne, même contre les avis du chef de sa famille, c'est à dire son frère.

Après avoir salué ses amis et promis d'être à l'heure pour le rendez-vous, Lavi partit en direction de la maison de son grand-père qui devait, sans doute, être rentré depuis longtemps et plongé dans les archives. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le jeune homme savait que la famille Bookman n'avait pas toujours été un groupe de combattants, contrairement aux familles Walker, Kanda, Lee et il en passait. Sa famille était davantage des observateurs et des archivistes, ce qui leur avait longtemps été reproché mais désormais, depuis que la famille partisane des Bookman s'était éteinte et que les Vampires semblaient être de nouveau plus nombreux, on ne disait plus rien. Lavi se demandait comment Bookman allait réagir s'il lui disait qu'il restait encore une Néréa vivante, le jeune rouquin n'ayant bien sur rien dit à son grand-père à ce sujet, sans doute d'une drôle de façon et le vieil Hunter allait sans doute recommencer à s'enfermer dans la gigantesque bibliothèque familiale.

Il n'était donc pas fou au point de faire référence à Leïlan, pas pour le moment, il devait d'abord savoir ce que pouvait bien représenter le pendentif que la jeune fille lui avait prêté et comprendre la réaction de l'émeraude fichée au centre de la croix du collier. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Lavi arriva enfin devant la maison de son grand-père : c'était une maison de taille moyenne avec un seul étage, plutôt ouverte étant donné que la moitié du premier étage était constituée de vitres coulissantes menant sur un petit balcon, le rez-de-chaussée faisait office de salon et de salle à manger à la fois tandis que l'autre partie était réservée à la cuisine. Les chambres et la salle de bain se trouvaient à l'étage supérieur ainsi qu'un petit coin de repos où se trouvait un bureau ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. Pour ce qu'il s'agissait de la plus grande bibliothèque, Lavi se demandait encore comment ses ancêtres avaient fait pour l'instaurer quelques pieds sous le manoir où se rassemblaient toutes les familles.

Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme trouva Bookman dans le salon mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas en train de lire, il regardait plutôt les informations, chose assez rare chez le vieil homme mais le rouquin ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de dire, pour signaler sa présence :

« Je suis rentré, Panda !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, crétin !, répliqua sèchement Bookman en se tournant vers son petit-fils.

-Oh ça va, ça fait douze ans voir même plus que je t'appelle comme ça… »

Lavi ne vit pas venir le magnifique coup de pied de la part du vieil homme, qui est un très grand expert en arts martiaux, qui l'éjecta contre le mur du salon. Bien que le lycéen ait un peu mal, c'était la preuve que tout allait bien pour son grand-père, en espérant que cela ne changera pas lorsqu'il va lui montrer le collier. A cette pensée, l'expression du rouquin changea pour devenir bien plus sérieuse, ce qui fit clairement comprendre à Bookman qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

« As-tu fait quelque chose de si grave que cela, Lavi ?, demanda-t-il.

-Non mais j'aimerai que tu m'éclaires sur un détail. Une camarade de classe m'a prêté un objet très important pour elle mais le problème, c'est que je ne comprends pas certaines choses au sujet de cet objet.

-Qu'est ce donc ?

-Dis moi pourquoi l'objet à cette réaction à mon contact, déclara Lavi en sortant de sa poche le pendentif dont l'émeraude s'était remise à briller de mille feux. »

Bookman pâlit en voyant le collier mais ce qui le surprit davantage, ce fut en effet la pierre lumineuse, qui semblait inciter tous ceux qui la voyaient de s'approcher davantage d'elle. Ce que le vieil Hunter fit sans hésitation et lorsqu'il tendit la main pour récupérer le collier et que Lavi le lui remit, la lumière que dégageait la pierre s'éteignit d'un coup.

« Qui t'a donné ce pendentif ?, demanda brusquement le vieil homme.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était une camarade de classe. Elle a rajouté que cela avait un rapport avec la famille Néréa…

-Évidemment que cela a un rapport avec notre ancien partisan, étant donné que c'est un des symboles de cette famille. Mais visiblement, il semblerait que nous ayons omis quelques détails à leur sujet.

-Que veux-tu dire ?, l'interrogea le rouquin maintenant bien curieux.

-Il m'avait semblé avoir lu quelque part que les Néréa devaient conserver un secret que seuls les autres familles pouvaient connaître car si les Vampires savaient ce qu'il se tramait de notre côté, ils feraient en sorte d'éliminer toute la famille Néréa…ce qui est malheureusement arrivé et dès lors, même nos archives ne nous disent pas quel pouvait être ce secret, expliqua Bookman.

-Mais quel est le rapport entre le symbole et ce secret ?

-Il m'avait semblé avoir lu que cette croix appartenait à une caste de la famille Néréa totalement à part et qu'ils se livraient à de très vieilles pratiques ancestrales, voir même la magie elle même. Et je crois bien que cette émeraude pourrait bien être liée à une de ces pratiques. »

Sur le coup, Lavi fut vraiment surpris par les propos de son grand-père, qui était plus que sérieux dans ce qui venait de dire, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune lycéen. Décidément, il avait bien compris que la famille Néréa était vraiment bizarre mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à quel point, surtout que Leïlan ne lui avait toujours rien révélé au sujet des Néréa, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi maintenant. Mais il faudrait vraiment qu'il comprenne et seule la jeune fille pourrait lui permettre d'éclaircir encore quelques points, même si cela attirerait des ennuis plus tard, il valait mieux être au courant maintenant que pas du tout.

« Tu dis que l'émeraude est liée à ces anciennes pratiques ? Est-elle la seule ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je dirai que trois autres pierres sont aussi liées : l'ambre, le rubis et le saphir. Mais je ne sais pas quels rapports ces quatre pierres ont avec la magie ancestrale, répondit Bookman.

-Si seulement on avait plus d'informations sur les coutumes des Néréa, on aurait été plus avancés, soupira le jeune homme.

-La famille Néréa avait aussi une bibliothèque spéciale mais on ignore où elle se trouve actuellement et si elle était toujours en état. Elle peut se trouver aussi bien en Bretagne, région d'origine des Néréa, tout comme elle pourrait se trouver ici. Je n'en sais rien du tout.

-Alors je ferai en sorte qu'on le sache, répliqua Lavi. »

Avant même que son grand-père ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit de plus, le rouquin fût déjà en train de monter les escaliers avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas être dérangé. Il savait que Bookman allait l'interroger sur son comportement et sur ce qu'il venait de dire mais le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à parler de quoi que ce soit au sujet de Leïlan et du fait qu'elle était une Néréa, de plus, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet des vieilles coutumes de cette famille, le rendait bien sceptique. Les choses allaient vraiment être spéciales dans les jours à venir et ce soir encore, Lavi ne savait pas qu'il allait croiser une vieille connaissance qu'il aurait préféré oublier depuis toutes ces années, de même pour cette « connaissance ». Le jeune homme regarda l'heure sur son portable, il n'était que 17h30 et pourtant, il faisait déjà nuit dehors, mais il avait encore le temps avant de se rendre au rendez-vous avec Allen et Kanda, qui n'était qu'à 22h et ils devront veiller une bonne partie de la nuit pour s'assurer qu'aucun Vampire ne fasse son apparition.

Le rouquin en profita pour faire une petite sieste de quelques heures afin de récupérer un peu et d'être en forme pour la surveillance de ce soir, il partira vers 21h, en se levant avant pour enfiler sa tenue d'Hunter et préparer de quoi se défendre si des Vampires devaient se montrer ce soir. Le jeune homme s'allongea donc sur son lit et il ne mit pas longtemps pour fermer les yeux et s'endormir, après avoir bien mis la sonnerie de réveil.

_Le petit garçon de six ans était terrifié, qui ne le serait pas lorsqu'un vampire se trouve au dessus de nous et pouvait à tout moment vous tuer. C'était justement ce qui était en train de se passer: l'enfant se trouvait allongé sur le sol, un buveur de sang le tenant fermement par la gorge, ses canines découvertes et semblant luire à la faible lueur de la lune dans la maison. Alors que ses parents avaient été tués sans pitié par les Vampires présents dans sa maison, le jeune garçon était le seul encore en vie et il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible qu'il ne soit toujours pas mort. Le Vampire, ou plutôt la Vampire, avait approché lentement son visage de celui, horrifié, de l'enfant et lui avait murmuré d'une voix calme et douce:_

_« As tu donc si peur de la Mort, mon petit?_

_-Je ne...veux pas mourir...maintenant..., avait répondu difficilement le garçon._

_-Si cela n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne t'aurai rien fait mais...les ordres de mon maître sont les ordres et je dois éliminer tous les membres de cette famille d'Hunters, les enfants y compris. »_

_La bouche de la Vampire s'était alors rapprochée du cou du petit garçon, qui paniquait trop pour oser bouger, et au moment où elle allait planter ses crocs, la créature s'arrêta soudain et recula sa tête avant de porter sa main à un médaillon qu'elle avait à son propre cou. Il semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas et en même temps, la Vampire eut un léger sourire, en rien sadique mais plutôt réjoui. _

_« Tu as de la chance, tu n'es pas destiné à mourir maintenant, il semblerait que le destin veuille que tu vives encore un peu. Je ne te tuerai pas ce soir mais attends-toi à ce que nos chemins se croisent de nouveau, d'ici là, garde ce que tu as vu pour toi ou sinon..., déclara sombrement la buveuse de sang en griffant lentement mais très profondément la partie de l'œil droit du garçon._

_-Je me tairai mais je vous en supplie, arrêtez!, supplia l'enfant en grimaçant de douleur._

_-Je te crois et qu'il en soit ainsi. Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne nuit et à une prochaine fois...Lavi Bookman... »_

Lavi se redressa d'un bond sur son lit, posant instinctivement sa main sur son œil droit caché par le bandeau, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve qui lui avait fait revivre ce qu'il s'était passé il y a douze ans, cette nuit où il avait été le seul à survivre grâce à cette Vampire qui, pour une raison inconnue, avait choisi de le laisser en vie. Si son grand-père ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, c'est justement parce que le rouquin se souvenait parfaitement du début de menace de la créature de la Nuit et il n'était pas pressée de la revoir de nouveau, si toutefois, elle avait survécu jusque là. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une sonnerie se mit à retentir, celle de son portable et destinée à le réveiller s'il dormait encore. Il soupira doucement, il allait devoir se préparer et se rendre à la Basilique Saint-Michel avant de pouvoir commencer la surveillance de la ville avec ses camarades et agir s'il y avait la présence de Vampires.

Il sortit donc d'abord sa tenue d'Hunter **(1) **du placard où elle était rangée avant de se rendre rapidement dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide, histoire en même temps de se changer les idées et chasser le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ce moment de son enfance, pourquoi l'a-t-il fait maintenant, alors que ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des années? Se pourrait-il que la Vampire revienne...? Lavi eut un frisson rien qu'en y repensant, sachant très bien qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à l'affronter si jamais ils devaient se faire face une nouvelle fois car la peur était encore présente, même s'il était parvenu à le cacher à tous le monde. Le rouquin secoua la tête pour oublier ses sombres pensées et après avoir passé quelques minutes sous l'eau, il sortit enfin de la douche après s'être rapidement séché pour ensuite, enfiler ses vêtements d'Hunter, choisissant, en même temps, de garder son bandeau autour de son cou.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, le jeune homme retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, afin de récupérer deux ou trois choses qui lui permettraient de se défendre en cas d'attaques de Vampires, en sachant que s'il y avait attaque, ce serait encore des Vampires assez faibles. Il ne fallait donc pas grand chose pour s'en débarrasser: soit de l'eau bénite, soit de l'argent ou même, et les Hunters l'utilisaient plus souvent désormais, l'Innocence, qu'ils avaient acquise depuis deux siècles maintenant et se transmettait par génération, de différente manière. Pour sa part, Lavi possédait une Innocence en forme de maillet qu'il pouvait agrandir suivant son envie mais dont le poids ne changeait pas pour lui, il pouvait aussi faire appel à des éléments de la nature, bien qu'il ne les ait pas tous utilisés jusque là. Lorsqu'il eut récupéré tous ce dont il avait besoin, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers au pas de course, il était maintenant 20h45 et il ne devait plus trop tarder s'il voulait arriver à l'heure pour le rendez-vous.

Avant même qu'il n'atteigne la porte d'entrée, Lavi fut intercepté par Bookman:

« Sois prudent, pour ce soir. Il y a de fortes chances que les Vampires reviennent, ils ont été bien nombreux durant ces deux derniers mois et le calme soudain n'est pas rassurant.

-T'inquiètes pas Panda, je ne suis pas le seul assigné à la surveillance et je sais me défendre si les Vampires attaquent ce soir, répliqua le rouquin.

-Méfie toi, quand même, les Vampires sont bien plus malins qu'on ne le pense, ils étaient aussi humains que nous avant et ce n'est pas leur transformation qui va modifier leur intelligence, l'avertit le vieil homme. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit de la maison après avoir promis qu'il rentrerait sans doute à bien après minuit, voir l'aube s'il y avait le moindre problème durant la surveillance de la ville et des alentours. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il faisait entièrement nuit et le ciel était entièrement dégagé, laissant voir un magnifique croissant de lune et des milliers d'étoiles. Pourtant, les rues étaient complétement vides et silencieuses tandis que la soirée était bien calme: Était-ce pour mettre en garde Lavi que la nuit risquait d'être très longue et épuisante pour lui et ses amis? Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Mais le rouquin ne s'y attarda pas longtemps et il finit par sortir son maillet qui était accroché en bandoulière autour de sa cuisse droite, avant de l'activer.

« Petit maillet Grand maillet, allonge-toi jusqu'à la Basilique Saint-Michel! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, l'Innocence de Lavi le fit rapidement quitter le sol pour se retrouver à plusieurs mètres au dessus de la ville, tandis que le jeune Hunter se tenait au manche de son maillet qui le menait directement vers l'édifice religieux, sans savoir qu'il allait faire une rencontre plus qu'intéressante.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Pensez simplement à la deuxième tenue d'Exorciste qu'ils reçoivent dans l'anime ou le manga.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 4. J'ai eu un peu de mal à essayer de trouver une explication pour l'oeil de Lavi et pour ce qu'il s'agit du pendentif de Leïlan ainsi que des pratiques magiques (dont les explications supplémentaires viendront plus tard), je me suis inspirée d'un livre que j'apprécie énormément: La Maison De La Nuit. Le chapitre 5 devrait arriver très prochainement, juste un peu de patience. A plus!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Alors, vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt ce chapitre mais j'étais occupé un peu partout entre mes épreuves de bac et ma descente chez mes petits-cousins pour fêter mon bac, que je n'ai pas pu cloturer ce chapitre. Enfin bon, chapitre 5 enfin en ligne, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Une traque interrompue.<strong>

Le trajet jusqu'à la Basilique Saint-Michel ne fut pas bien long pour Lavi, certes ce n'était pas la porte à côté pour lui mais utiliser l'Innocence, permit au jeune homme de gagner un peu de temps et de se rendre plus facilement et rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure mais plus tôt il sera près de l'édifice religieux, mieux cela sera pour lui et puis, le rouquin avait besoin de réfléchir encore un peu au rêve qu'il venait de faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce fragment de son passé lui était revenu. Tout cela avait commencé depuis que Leïlan était arrivée au lycée, qu'il avait appris qu'elle était une des descendantes de la famille Néréa, ainsi que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet du pendentif qu'elle lui avait prêté. Se pourrait-il que la jeune fille soit liée à cette histoire de pratiques magiques, dans sa famille, et si oui, faudrait-il craindre quelque chose de sa part? Il avait du mal à croire que l'adolescente représente un réel danger pour les Hunters et puis, malgré tout, elle restait une partisane de la famille de Lavi, même s'il ne savait que peu de choses au sujet de la jeune fille.

Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu le regard de Leïlan quelque part, même s'il ne savait plus exactement où et quand, le jeune homme aurait parié qu'il avait déjà croisé l'adolescente au moins une fois avant qu'ils ne se croisent au lycée. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à devenir invraisemblable et étrange et le rouquin doutait d'être capable de rester silencieux encore longtemps. Bon, si jamais il se passait quelque chose ce soir, il parlerait à ses amis de la Vampire qu'il avait rencontré autrefois et de ce qu'il savait déjà sur Leïlan et la famille Néréa. Dans tout les cas, Lavi savait que son grand-père ne se tairait pas et qu'il mettra au courant les autres chefs de famille à propos de la jeune fille, donc, autant que l'Hunter commence déjà à s'en charger, cela sera plus simple. Enfin, le jeune homme ne le fera que s'il arrive quelque chose durant la surveillance et que cela ait un rapport avec les vampires, sinon, il gardera le silence aussi longtemps qu'il lui sera possible de le faire.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Lavi finit par voir l'imposant édifice qu'était la Basilique Saint-Michel et il commença à descendre vers le sol puis quelques instants après, ses pieds touchèrent enfin la terre ferme. Il décida de continuer sa route à pieds avant d'atteindre enfin le bâtiment religieux et dès qu'il y fut enfin, il n'y avait encore personne, chose tout à fait normal étant donné qu'il n'était que 21h15 et que ses camarades avaient le temps avant d'arriver. C'était tant mieux, d'un côté, car le rouquin voulait rester encore un peu seul pour réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle ses souvenirs avaient refait surface ainsi que la raison pour laquelle c'était en ce moment que son passé le rattrapait. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Etait-ce une sorte d'avertissement ou de mise en garde sur les événements à venir ? Peut-être mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Mais étant donné tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ces derniers jours, il fallait croire que de nombreuses choses allaient sans doute se passer.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Lavi ne prêtait plus attention au temps qui s'écoulait et ce fut une main qui se posa sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité en le faisant sursauter en un joli bond de deux mètres. Lorsque le rouquin reprit une respiration à peu près normale, ce fut pour voir son camarade Allen, qui le fixait avec une légère incompréhension devant la réaction de son ami. Le jeune homme se demanda depuis combien de temps le blandinet était là et lorsqu'il regarda l'horloge qui était incrusté sur la façade de la Basilique, ce fut pour lire 21h45. Cela faisait donc si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bougé et qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées ? Fallait croire que oui et cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son camarade Hunter.

« Lavi, est ce que tu te sens bien ? Non parce que là, tu fais un peu peur en bondissant de cette façon, déclara Allen.

-Non, t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste un peu dans mes pensées et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais arrivé, le rassura Lavi.

-N'empêche, tu es dans cet état depuis que tu es au courant pour Leïlan. Cette fille te fascine trop, à cause du fait qu'elle soit une Néréa, sois prudent.

-Elle ne veut pas que je lui parle et ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi m'a convaincu que je devrai arrêter, assura le rouquin. »

En attendant que Kanda arrive, les deux garçons continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes, Lavi essayant de masquer le mieux possible sa gêne et le fait qu'il était un peu inquiet de certaines choses. A 21h55, alors que Lavi et Allen se demandaient quand leur camarade se montrerait enfin, ils virent non pas une mais deux silhouettes familières se diriger vers eux et très bientôt, se furent Kanda accompagné de Lenalee qui arrivèrent. Devant les regards de surprise de leurs deux amis, la jeune fille déclara simplement :

« J'ai réussi à convaincre mon frère de me laisser sortir ce soir pour vous aider à la surveillance. Je sais que je fais partie d'une famille partisane mais je suis aussi une Hunter.

-Comment tu as fait pour convaincre Komui de te laisser partir dans la nature ?, demanda Lavi.

-J'ai dû promettre à l'autre taré de veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce que le pacte que j'ai signé avec lui ne soit plus à jour, soupira le kendoka.

-Tu dois vraiment être un peu dérangé pour avoir fait cela avec le pire psychopathe de cette ville, fit remarquer Allen.

- Moyashi, je ne crois pas que tu sois aussi bien placé pour parler.

-C'est Allen mais j'oubliais que ton cerveau était trop lent à la détente. »

Et la dispute commença entre le Japonais et l'Anglais sous les regards désespérés de Lenalee et Lavi, qui ne tenaient pas à se blesser et à se fatiguer dans ce conflit habituel alors qu'ils avaient une surveillance à faire pour une bonne partie de la soirée. Cela dura de très longues minutes et c'était limite s'ils ne sortaient pas leurs Innocences pour s'affronter alors que c'était sur les Vampires qu'ils devaient frapper et non sur eux-mêmes. Soudain, l'œil gauche d'Allen s'activa, mettant fin à sa dispute avec Kanda et mettant en garde les trois autres Hunters que les Vampires étaient dans le coin et que la nuit allait être bien plus longue que ce qu'ils n'avaient espéré, ce ne sera pas qu'une surveillance mais une traque de créatures de la Nuit. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire à certains mais la prudence était primordiale, surtout avec ce type de Vampire.

« Allen, combien sont-ils ?, demanda Lavi en activant son Innocence.

-Un groupe entier de Vampires, commença le jeune homme. Ils doivent être une vingtaine, peut être plus, et se dispersent partout dans la ville. On ne doit surtout pas les laisser sortir d'ici ou il faudra s'attendre à ce qu'ils attaquent le voisinage.

-Dispersons-nous, alors, commenta Lenalee. On aura chacun une partie des Vampires et on ne sera certainement pas obligé de se servir de nos Innocences vu qu'ils ne sont pas les plus puissants.

-Je t'accompagne, dans ce cas, rajouta Kanda. Ton frère me tuera en particulier si je ne garde pas un œil sur toi. »

Allen et Lavi ne purent retenir un regard compatissant pour leur ami qui devait, en effet, veiller sur l'adolescente comme il l'avait été demandé dans le pacte que Kanda avait fait avec Komui, le chef de la famille Lee et grand frère de Lenalee. Pour rattraper leur groupe de Vampires plus facilement, la jeune fille activa son Innocence, des bottes qui se sont créées à partir de son sang, et après que le Japonais se soit accroché à elle, les deux Hunters partirent rapidement dans les airs, s'éloignant de leurs deux autres camarades. De leur côté, les deux autres Hunters prirent la direction du groupe de Vampires le plus proche, il ne fallait pas trainer et agir rapidement avant que les créatures ne commencent à attaquer. Ils ne mirent d'ailleurs, pas longtemps à les retrouver, les buveurs de sang avaient commencé à briser des vitres pour essayer de rentrer dans les maisons ou immeubles et l'arrivée des deux Chasseurs les avaient stoppés dans leurs activités. Pour les Vampires présents, deux humains à quelques mètres d'eux constituent un repas de choix et facilitent mieux les recherches de proies qu'ils avaient commencé à faire.

Les deux amis activèrent leurs Innocences dès qu'ils entendirent certains des buveurs de sang siffler, signe d'une attaque prochaine de leur part, et il ne fallut que quelques instants à peine pour que le groupe de Vampires s'élance sur les Hunters. Mais ils semblaient ne pas s'être rendus compte à qui ils avaient à faire et pour ceux qui s'en rendirent compte à temps, les créatures reculèrent instantanément tandis que celles qui étaient restées, finissaient par tomber en poussière. Lavi et Allen restèrent sur leur garde lorsque les Vampires restants s'étaient reculés, ne doutant pas qu'ils prévoyaient de faire quelque chose contre eux. Mais alors que le combat allait reprendre, les deux Chasseurs ne virent pas venir une nouvelle personne et ce ne fut que grâce à l'œil du blandinet qu'ils purent éviter de recevoir un coup. La silhouette se redressa lestement pour faire face aux deux garçons tandis que les Vampires s'étaient totalement raidis à l'arrivée de l'inconnu. Mais très bientôt, une voix perça le silence, féminine et aussi froide que la glace, s'adressant aux autres créatures de la Nuit:

« Vous êtes sourds quand le Comte donne des ordres? Il semblerait que oui car il avait clairement demandé que tous les Vampires se retirent si les Hunters rentraient en piste pour vous empêcher de vous nourrir.

-On ne peut pas se nourrir, ce soir, ils ont gâché nos chances de prendre un repas!, répliqua un des Vampires.

-Rentrez immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas devenir « mon » repas, je m'occupe de ces deux là après vous pourrez vous amuser avec vos proies autant que vous le souhaiterez, déclara la Vampire d'un ton tranchant. »

Les créatures frissonnèrent et préférèrent s'en aller, maudissant les Hunters d'avoir gâché leurs plaisirs de tuer pour cette nuit, laissant la Vampire et les deux garçons seuls dans la rue. Lavi et Allen fixèrent à présent la buveuse de sang, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, et la seule chose qu'ils purent voir était deux yeux rouges comme le sang et des pupilles semblables à celles d'un félin. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu ce phénomène avec les autres créatures de la Nuit, seulement avec cette Vampire jusque là. Fallait-il craindre que celle-ci soit beaucoup plus puissante que les autres et...plus meurtrière? Quoi qu'il soit, leur ennemie ne semblait pas décidée à les attaquer, se contentant juste de les observer avec attention et une légère curiosité, qui se distinguait à peine dans ses prunelles sanglantes. Mais ce regard fit frissonner Lavi car il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Se pourrait-il que cela soit… ?

La lune fit enfin preuve de clémence et éclaira de sa lumière argenté la rue, permettant enfin aux Hunters de voir la Vampire en face d'eux, ils en restèrent même sans voix: la créature de la Nuit avait l'apparence d'une adolescente de seize ans, peut être un peu plus, bien qu'ils soient sûrs qu'elle était bien plus âgée que cela. Elle était d'une taille plutôt fine, ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc immaculé et tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en dentelles atteignant ses genoux, dont les couleurs variaient entre le blanc, le mauve et le violet ainsi que des bas en résille mauves et des bottes blanches. Si les yeux de la jeune fille ne les avaient pas dissuadés, Allen et Lavi n'auraient jamais cru qu'il s'agissait d'une Vampire et ils ne se seraient certainement pas méfiés mais là, la situation était différente. De plus, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec elle: l'œil d'Allen ne cessait de s'agiter en la regardant, s'activant et se désactivant à chaque fois, comme s'il était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'une créature de la Nuit ou non.

« Qui es tu exactement?, demanda le blandinet à la Vampire.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt à ce que vous le sachiez, Hunters. Je me contente juste d'obéir aux ordres du Comte Millénaire en chassant les vampires de ce secteur mais vu leur soif de sang, ne croyez pas qu'ils soient retournés sagement au repère. »

La Vampire eut tôt fait d'esquiver l'attaque que Lavi venait d'envoyer avec son Innocence, passablement irritée d'être interrompue par l'un des Chasseurs. Elle se mit donc un peu en hauteur, s'asseyant sur la rambarde d'un balcon du premier étage d'un immeuble.

« Vous êtes fatiguants, Hunters, je me montre clémente en ne vous attaquant pas et en discutant calmement avec vous et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux qu'à attaquer, c'est vraiment déplorable, soupira la buveuse de sang.

-Qu'es-tu réellement venue faire ici? Je doute que cela soit pour une quelconque conversation..., commença Lavi.

-Vous n'avez pas d'humour mais bon, je ne suis pas venue ici pour jouer. Je vous préviens juste que les Vampires survivants, ceux que j'ai chassé de cette rue, reviennent et ce sont dispersés et même vos petits camarades ne les auront pas tous. Si vous ne tenez pas à ce qu'ils commettent de carnages, voir même, qu'ils quittent la ville, dépêchez vous. »

Et les deux garçons durent avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la Vampire devant leur réaction.

« Bon, j'ai terminé de mon côté, le Comte ne veut pas que j'intervienne dans votre traque, alors je vous dis à très bientôt »

Elle avait dit cela en se redressant et en sautant du balcon où elle se trouvait avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, son rire raisonnant toujours à travers les rues. Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle allait s'échapper aussi facilement, elle se trompait bien.

« Allen, occupe toi des autres Vampires et va prêter main forte à Yû et Lenalee, je ne vais certainement pas laisser cette Vampire partir aussi facilement, déclara Lavi.

-C'est trop dangereux, tu as vu aussi bien que moi qu'elle est différente des autres créatures que l'on a rencontré et combattu jusqu'à maintenant, répliqua le blandinet.

-Raison de plus pour découvrir ce qu'elle est exactement et j'ai besoin de m'assurer de quelque chose seul. S'il y a le moindre souci, je saurai me défendre. »

Le plus jeune des deux Hunters fut bien pessimiste à la déclaration de son ami mais, dans tout les cas, dès que les Vampires seront tués, Allen ainsi que Kanda et Lenalee iront aider le rouquin. Finalement, il hocha la tête et les deux camarades se séparèrent, l'un pour se rendre auprès des autres Chasseurs pour les aider tandis que le deuxième prit la même direction que celle qu'avait emprunté la buveuse de sang, quelques instants avant. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne sera pas allée bien loin, même s'il y avait à en douter vu la rapidité de ces créatures et que celle-ci paraissait trop différente pour posséder les mêmes capacités des autres Vampires. Pourtant, à mesure que Lavi courrait à travers les rues, il avait l'impression de percevoir encore des échos du rire de la buveuse de sang, était-ce normal ? Il y avait lieu d'en douter mais le jeune homme ne s'y attarda pas et continua de suivre son instinct pour la retrouver, s'il s'avérait que cela soit quelque chose de possible. Mais son besoin d'être sûr que la Vampire était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, prenait pas mal de place dans son esprit et c'était ce qui lui interdisait d'abandonner et de continuer de la poursuivre.

Lavi aurait dû se méfier lorsqu'il perçut enfin une silhouette blanche, qui était celle de la Vampire en question, à quelques mètres de lui et que celle-ci s'était arrêtée pour faire face à l'importuné qui se permettait de continuer à la suivre. Mais lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait, un nouveau rire se fit entendre de la part de la créature de la Nuit.

« Tu es vraiment un drôle d'Hunter pour continuer à me suivre. Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne fais que guider les autres Vampires mais je ne participe en rien à leur recherche de repas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, répliqua Lavi en s'approchant un peu plus de la Vampire. Je voudrai plutôt savoir qui tu es exactement et pourquoi tu es si différente de tes autres semblables ?

-Tu es trop curieux et la curiosité est un vilain défaut, surtout venant d'un Hunter dans ton genre, déclara la jeune fille. Mais bon, tu veux vraiment savoir qui je suis ? »

Avant même que Lavi puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva propulsé au sol sur le dos, le visage de la Vampire se trouvant à quelques centimètres du sien tandis que la main de celle-ci enserrait le cou du Hunter.

« Je ne suis pas une Vampire comme les autres, ceux que tu combats à longueur de temps ne sont que de la basse espèce et je fais partie des plus puissants et ne pense même pas que ton équipement contre les Vampires fonctionne. Je suis capable de porter de l'argent sans être brûlée, tu peux toujours essayer de m'empaler avec un pieu dans le cœur, cela ne marchera pas non plus, de même pour l'eau bénite dont le contact n'a aucun effet sur moi. Quand au soleil, je peux y être exposée toute une journée, je ne disparaitrai pas en poussière, expliqua la buveuse de sang.

-Comment…c'est…possible…, parvint à articuler Lavi dont la gorge était compressée par la poigne de la Vampire.

-L'évolution, le fait que plus nous tuons, plus notre corps se développe, acquiert des compétences nouvelles comme celles que je viens de t'annoncer. Moi, j'ai achevé toute ma transformation et les choses sont désormais plus différentes maintenant contrairement aux Vampires de première catégorie. »

La main de la créature de la Nuit quitta la gorge du jeune homme pour passer avec une certaine douceur sur le visage de ce dernier, surprenant le rouquin, qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer un Vampire aussi calme.

« Ton regard, commença-t-elle, c'est exactement le même qu'avait eu un petit garçon que je devais tuer alors qu'il avait à peine six ans. Quelle tristesse et quelle ironie car malgré les ordres de mon maître, je l'ai épargné, non sans l'avoir blessé pour être sûre qu'il tienne sa langue.

-De même que j'avais déjà vu ton regard quelque part, celui de la buveuse de sang qui a choisi de me laisser en vie il y a de cela douze ans… »

La Vampire cessa ses gestes et fixa davantage Lavi, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Alors, l'enfant de six ans qu'elle avait choisi d'épargner et à qui elle avait prévu une nouvelle rencontre dans les années à venir, se trouvait être ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui était de nouveau à sa merci. Décidément, le destin était vraiment bizarre et imprévisible pour les faire se rencontrer de nouveau et encore une fois dans une situation étrange et commune à la fois : chacun est là pour accomplir son rôle. Au même moment, alors que la buveuse de sang lâchait toute prise sur l'Hunter, elle se recula vivement de quelques mètres lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'autres Hunters, celui qui avait accompagné le rouquin ainsi que deux autres. Presqu'en même temps que les Chasseurs arrivèrent dans la rue pour faire face à la Vampire, deux nouveaux personnages firent leur apparition au côté de celle-ci. Mais alors que les hostilités allaient recommencer, la jeune fille tendit ses bras de façon à barrer le passage à ses deux camarades et elle déclara d'une voix forte :

« Arrêtez tous les deux, nous ne combattrons pas ce soir. Le Comte nous a simplement demandé de guider les Vampires qu'il a envoyé, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici maintenant que les Hunters en ont fini avec eux. Le combat n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

_* Leïlan, qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'as été la première à t'embrouiller avec les Hunters ! *_

_*Wisely, j'ai toutes les raisons d'empêcher un conflit entre les Hunters et nous trois. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont quatre et que tu n'es encore qu'un Vampire Bêta. Même si Tyki et moi intervenons, ils ont l'Innocence qui est mortelle pour nous. *_

_*Et Leïlan m'a suffisamment menacé aujourd'hui en me demandant à ce que tu n'ais pas de contact avec les Chasseurs, pour qu'on ait maintenant un combat contre eux.* _

Ce soir, la victoire est votre, Hunters, mais ne croyez pas que cela soit terminé, le Comte ne cessera jamais de faire en sorte à ce que vos familles soient détruites. Là, nous pouvons nous dire à une prochaine fois, peut être. »

Et les trois Vampires disparurent dans la nuit, laissant les quatre amis encore surpris et dans une certaine incompréhension. Mais celui qui était le plus dérangeait dans toute cette affaire, c'était Lavi car il savait maintenant qu'il aura beaucoup de choses à dire maintenant au sujet des Vampires et en particulier de celle qui l'avait épargné autrefois et qu'il venait de retrouver cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 5, dites moi comment vous avez trouvé et ce vous en pensez. La suite sera sans doute pour bientôt (je vise au grand maximum la fin de la semaine) en espèrant trouver le temps pour continuer. A plus!<strong>


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voici maintenant le chapitre 6 en ligne. Celui-là ne m'a pas pris autant de temps que les autres bien que les idées n'étaient pas toutes simples à trouver. Je compte faire encore un chapitre du côté des Vampires (la réunion tout simplement) et après je vais retourner au point de vue des Hunters. Enfin, j'en dis pas plus, sinon je vais tout dévoiler et je veux garder le suspens. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Que voulez-vous que je vous explique ?<strong>

Leïlan ainsi que ses deux camarades Wisely et Tyki s'étaient éloignés de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les Hunters, bien décidés à retourner le plus vite possible chez eux afin de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a quelques instants. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait dire à ses amis de ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi ce repli soudain alors qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à s'amuser un peu avec les Chasseurs. Elle-même ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui lui avait prise mais le profond malaise qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte que le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré ce soir, s'avérait être Lavi, son camarade de classe ainsi que le garçon qu'elle avait épargné, il y a douze ans. Et aucun Vampire n'était au courant de cette affaire, Leïlan ayant bien veillé à faire croire qu'elle avait tué les parents ainsi que l'enfant de la famille Bookman, mensonge dont tout le monde a cru. Mais maintenant, elle allait être obligée de dire toute la vérité et cela lui faisait peur, peur que les choses se compliquent après cela.

Les trois Vampires ne stoppèrent leur course que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la maison où logeait Leïlan, une maison tout en bois et assez spacieuse pour qu'au moins cinq à six personnes puissent dormir, voir même plus. Après avoir veillé à ce que personne ne les ait vus, la Vampire ouvrit la porte de son logis et rentra, accompagnée de ses camarades, qui allèrent directement se mettre dans le salon, Wisely sur un des fauteuils tandis que Tyki alla s'installer sur le sofa. Tous deux semblaient attendre des explications qui tardaient à venir de la part de leur amie, qui n'était pas encore décidée à parler de quoi que ce soit, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et que les deux buveurs de sang la feraient parler de gré ou de force. Leïlan finit par soupirer de découragement mais se décida à donner des explications, après qu'elle se soit assise aussi sur le sofa.

« Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous explique ? Je préviens à l'avance que cela va être long.

-D'abord, qu'est ce qui t'es passée par la tête de « jouer » avec ces Hunters ? Tu as été la première à nous reprocher de ne pas résister à l'envie de combattre ces humains mais c'est toi la première à avoir fait la connerie, lui reprocha Wisely.

-Et puis, quand bien même tu n'avais pas à t'approcher d'eux, lorsque tu as une proie sous la main, Hunter ou pas, je sais que tu n'aurais pas hésité à le faire souffrir. Pourquoi cette si grande hésitation lorsque tu t'es retrouvée devant ce rouquin borgne ?, renchérit Tyki.

-Pour répondre à ta question, Wisely, j'ai conscience que je n'avais pas à vous réprimander de quoi que ce soit vu que j'étais incapable de résister à l'envie de m'amuser avec les Hunters mais moi, contrairement à toi, je suis ton aînée de plus de deux siècles et tu es encore un Vampire Bêta alors que Tyki et moi sommes des Vampires Alpha. Il n'y a que l'Innocence de ces Chasseurs pour nous blesser mais le reste ne fonctionne plus sur nous, ce qui n'est pas ton cas qui a encore des faiblesses avec l'argent.

-Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as choisi de laisser ce Hunter en vie…, répliqua le blandinet.

-J'y arrive, cependant, je vais devoir vous parler d'une vieille affaire qui date de maintenant douze ans…vous vous souvenez de la mission que le Comte m'a donné ?

-Celle où tu devais massacrer la quasi-totalité des membres de la famille Bookman ?, l'interrogea Tyki.

-Oui mais le problème est là : je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à tuer les parents, même si assassiner ceux dont j'étais la partisane m'a horrifié, mais lorsque le fils et dernier descendant des Bookman se trouvait à ma merci…je l'ai épargné… »

Les deux Vampires sursautèrent dans un même ensemble, se retenant de dire aussi « quoi ? » tellement ils avaient du mal à croire ce que leur camarade venait de leur révéler. Malgré que Leïlan en ait longtemps voulu au Comte Millénaire d'avoir fait d'elle un Vampire, la jeune fille avait toujours su obéir aux ordres que celui-ci donnait et là, savoir qu'elle avait désobéi pour laisser en vie un enfant, les laissait sans voix. Pourtant, même s'ils étaient surpris, cela n'allait pas au point de faire passer ce geste comme un outrage ou un manque de respect car ils avaient depuis longtemps remarqué que Leïlan avait une certaine humanité et que ce n'était pas son statut de Vampire qui l'empêcherait de vouloir se sentir humaine. Le seul problème était que cette révélation était bien fâcheuse car si leur créateur savait que la jeune fille n'avait pas suivi ses ordres, elle serait punie et dans des conditions vraiment douloureuses, de plus, il se pourrait bien que le Comte lui demande d'exécuter le rouquin.

Hésitant vraiment entre la colère et la compréhension, les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant un très long moment, laissant Leïlan encore plus inquiète du jugement des Vampires par rapport à elle et la peur d'être rejetée en même temps. Et pourtant, ce fut au bout de longues minutes de silence, qui parurent une éternité à la Vampire, que Wisely ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« J'avoue que là, tu nous prends vraiment au dépourvu en nous révélant cela mais as-tu seulement conscience de la gravité de ton choix ?

-Je sais que le Comte ne me le pardonnera pas s'il l'apprend mais cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai préféré épargner Lavi plutôt que de lui ôter sa vie, répondit Leïlan.

-On ne pourra pas te couvrir si jamais les autres sont mis au courant de cette affaire et tu le sais très bien. Nous acceptons peut être tes choix, Wisely et moi, mais les autres ne sont pas du même avis que toi et trouveront un moyen pour se débarrasser de toi, fit remarquer Tyki.

-Qu'ils essayent et alors, j'emporterai mon secret de famille avec moi pour toujours, répliqua simplement la jeune fille.

-Enfin, nous en reparlerons demain. Le Comte veut le rassemblement de tous les Vampires Alpha et Bêta da ns la Grande Lande près de la séparation du Leyre, expliqua Wisely.

-Si loin ? D'ordinaire, ce n'est pas le genre du Comte de s'éloigner de la région. Qui plus est, au centre de la Forêt Landaise. »

Ce fut sur cette dernière remarque que les trois Vampires se saluèrent avant que Wisely et Tyki quittent la maison, laissant Leïlan seule et l'esprit encore embrumé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était rassurée de savoir que ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas d'avoir menti, même si ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas quelque chose de bien, la jeune fille voulait simplement protéger le jeune Hunter, quitte à le cacher par la suite. Mais malgré tout, ils avaient raison, il fallait éviter que le Comte soit mis au courant de cette histoire et qu'il ne cherche pas à découvrir ce que la Vampire tenait tant à cacher, même si cela n'allait pas être très simple. Pour l'instant, il ne savait rien mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne commence à se douter qu'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment étrange et qu'il ne songe à vérifier les pensées de tous les Vampires, Leïlan et les autres Vampires Alpha et Bêta inclus. C'était justement ce qu'il fallait plus que tout éviter.

Tellement occupée à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis et de devoir être châtiée, la jeune fille ne dormit pas du reste de la nuit et resta assise dans la même position sur le sofa pendant des heures. Elle ne sortit enfin de ses pensées que lorsqu'un timide rayon de soleil vint éclairer l'intérieur de la maison ainsi que le visage de Leïlan, qui cligna plusieurs fois des fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que le jour s'était levé. En s'en rendant compte, la buveuse de sang sursauta, se demandant quelle heure il pouvait être et si elle pouvait arriver à temps pour le rassemblement des Vampires. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son portable qui lui indiquait neuf heures et vu la lumière que dégageait le Soleil, il fallait en conclure que cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que le jour était apparu. Et le problème était que Leïlan ne savait pas quand elle devait être là-bas, les autres ne l'ayant pas prévenue d'une certaine heure.

Soupirant d'exaspération, la jeune fille alla se préparer en vitesse, la route va être longue et elle n'avait pas toute la journée même si elle aurait préféré éviter de participer à ce rassemblement, elle n'avait cependant pas le choix. Elle prit une douche rapide afin de se changer les idées et lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la cabine, Leïlan en profita pour se fixer dans le miroir, son reflet faisant légèrement penser à celui d'un fantôme tellement elle semblait transparente, au point de se voir à peine. Mais cela n'empêcha pas à la buveuse de sang de se fixer pendant quelques minutes, laissant son corps se modifier en partie : ses cheveux perdirent leur éclat blanc pour prendre une couleur châtain et s'allongèrent avant de boucler légèrement. Ses yeux, qui étaient toujours rouges aux pupilles noires fendues, prirent lentement une couleur noire, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle sortait et qu'elle se rendait au lycée.

Autant qu'elle ressemble le plus possible aux humains afin de se fondre dans la masse si elle ne voulait pas finir par être démasquée, ce n'était pas son but et elle devait conserver l'intégralité du secret de son identité. Enfin, paraître humaine physiquement car pour ce qu'il s'agit de la tenue vestimentaire, c'était une tout autre histoire : le Comte insistait pour que chaque Vampire porte un habit traditionnel de son époque. Leïlan, ayant vécu au 16ème siècle, devait porter les robes dont les dames de la Cour devaient se vêtir, ce qui ne posait problème qu'à moitié pour la jeune fille : elle était habituée de porter des tenues de différentes époques et c'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait mais en même temps, devoir sortir habillée d'une robe de comtesse datant de plusieurs siècles, n'était en soit pas très bien vu. Pourtant, elle se devait d'obéir à cette demande du Comte et dans tous les cas, les autres devront s'habiller aussi, elle ne sera donc pas la seule à se plaindre.

Après avoir longuement hésité sur la tenue, Leïlan choisit une longue robe bleue avec des froufrous blancs au niveau des épaules et du bas de la tenue tandis qu'elle portait de longs gants blancs qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses coudes ainsi qu'un tour de cou de même couleur que sa robe. Bon, voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant il fallait qu'elle se mette rapidement en route, il était maintenant neuf heures et demi et la Grande Lande n'était pas la porte à côté, elle devait donc se dépêcher. Heureusement pour elle, le rassemblement avait lieu un samedi et les chances de trop grandes circulations étaient bien minimes, la jeune fille pourrait donc plus facilement se fondre dans le décor, en espérant ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Dans tous les cas, elle avait les moyens de faire oublier aux gens qui l'avaient croisée dans cette tenue plutôt ancienne pour une époque aussi avancée et il valait mieux se faire oublier qu'être remarqué. C'était la première chose que Leïlan avait apprise dès qu'elle avait été transformée en Vampire.

La jeune fille fut rassurée lorsqu'elle quitta sa maison et qu'elle constata que tout était désert, les gens devaient profiter de ce week-end pour se reposer et faire la grasse matinée, chose dont Leïlan enviait plus que tous aux Humains. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment leur en vouloir ? Même si cela faisait cinq cent ans qu'elle était devenue une buveuse de sang, la jeune fille n'avait pas oublié ce que c'était qu'être un humain et lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle en profitait pour retrouver un semblant d'humanité en se mêlant parmi les gens. Mais elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, même si elle pouvait désormais manger de la nourriture autre que le sang, son instinct de Vampire revenait au bout d'un moment et elle n'avait d'autres choix que de boire ce liquide vermeil, qui était si vitale pour elle. La créature sanguinaire qu'elle n'était plus depuis presque trois siècles, sommeillait encore au fond d'elle pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre humanité depuis qu'elle avait été mordue et que son rôle de massacrer encore et toujours.

Leïlan secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit, elle n'était plus cette tueuse d'humains qu'elle avait été autrefois pour se nourrir, pour survivre mais le problème, c'est qu'elle culpabilisait encore et toujours d'avoir arraché la vie à autant de gens. Mais était-ce seulement à cause du besoin de vivre ? Ou bien y avait-il aussi cette jalousie de ne plus pouvoir être comme avant ? De souffrir d'être désormais différent et d'être traqué comme une bête sauvage et sanguinaire ? Autrefois, c'était cela qui avait occupé l'esprit de la jeune fille mais maintenant, elle n'y songeait plus car elle avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé un peu d'humanité, même si la souffrance et la colère étaient toujours présentes. Peu importe ce qu'elle fera, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle restera pour toujours une Vampire mais certainement plus la créature de la Nuit qu'elle était il y a cinq cent ans, elle ne voulait plus ressembler à cela.

Aussi, à peine eut-elle fermé sa porte que Leïlan partit maintenant en direction du Sud, elle devait se rendre au point de séparation du Leyre, un fleuve qui coupait en deux la Forêt des Landes et dont la séparation était entourée de la Grande Lande, là où le rendez-vous avait lieu. Grâce à ses facultés de Vampire, la jeune fille arriva à Belin-Béliet en moins d'une heure, une ville assez proche du Leyre, après quoi, il fallait désormais longer le fleuve pour arriver à la séparation. Cela ne fut l'affaire que de quelques minutes, Leïlan étant venue ici une fois, deux siècles auparavant, pour une précédente rencontre de Vampires, sa toute première réunion étant donné qu'elle venait tout juste d'achever sa transformation en Vampire Bêta dès qu'elle avait atteint trois cent ans. Dès qu'elle arriva enfin à la coupure du fleuve en deux branches, la jeune fille ne vit personne, ignorant toujours si elle était en avance, à l'heure ou en retard, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer légèrement.

Possédant, heureusement, une certaine patience, Leïlan attendit que quelque chose ou quelqu'un se manifeste et ce fut seulement après une trentaine de minutes d'attente que quelqu'un sauta presque sur le dos de la jeune fille et que celle-ci se retint à temps de se retourner et de gifler la personne en question. Sa main s'arrêta dès qu'elle se retrouva en face d'une petite fille d'environ treize ans, vêtue d'une petite robe violette et rose à froufrous atteignant ses genoux, un nœud papillon attaché au niveau de sa poitrine et un autre dans son dos. Elle portait une paire de gants blancs, des chaussures à talons roses, un fin tour de cou violet ainsi qu'un ruban rose foncé accroché dans ses cheveux. La petite fille tenait dans sa main une sucette qu'elle mangeait tout en observant Leïlan, cette dernière ne cachant pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut son interlocutrice.

« Road ? Dis donc, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit toi qui vienne me chercher.

-En fait, tu étais en avance depuis longtemps mais je suppose que Wisely ou Tyki ne t'ont pas donnée l'heure du rendez-vous ?, demanda la dénommée Road.

-Oui, ces messieurs n'ont pas jugé cela utile et m'ont faite me déplacer trop tôt, soupira la jeune fille.

-Bah, tu me tiendras compagnie, le rassemblement est dans une heure et tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que le Prince, Lulu Bell, Sheryl, toi et moi, les autres devraient très bientôt arriver.

-J'y compte bien, j'ai deux mots à dire à deux des retardataires sur le plaisir qu'ils ont à ne jamais prévenir. »

Road éclata de rire à la dernière remarque de Leïlan et les deux Vampires finirent par reprendre leur route, l'adolescente suivant la plus jeune, du moins en apparence car pour l'âge, c'était une autre histoire. Leïlan était une gamine à côté de Road qui avait presque le double de son âge, en vérité, la petite fille avait neuf cent ans contrairement à l'adolescente qui en avait cinq cent. Mais même si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, la buveuse de sang se méfier de la plus âgée car elle connaissait les pouvoirs de cette dernière et elle pourrait très bien être capable de découvrir son mensonge, même si cela faisait douze ans qu'elle le cachait et que personne ne s'était douté de quelque chose. Donc, Leïlan préférait rester sur ses gardes car si le Comte l'apprenait…elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et de son existence.

« …se passe la mission ?, demanda Road faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

-Pardon, tu disais ?

Je te demandais comment se passer la mission avec Wisely et toi ? Vous n'avez pas de problèmes ?

-Si le fait de veiller à ce que les Hunters ne devinent pas que nous sommes des Vampires constitue un problème, je dirai que tout va bien.

-Et avec le rouquin, comment ça se passe ? »

Road avait demandé cela avec un petit sourire amusé devant la surprise de Leïlan. Est-ce qu'elle savait que la jeune fille avait désobéi aux ordres du Comte pour laisser en vie un des descendants des Hunters ? Il y avait toutes les raisons d'y croire et c'est ce qui effraya Leïlan plus que tout car si Road était au courant, qui sait si les autres Vampires savent aussi ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques années. La jeune fille tenta de calmer les tremblements qui commençaient à se percevoir sur sa peau mais c'était peine perdue et la Vampire la plus âgée l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps, chose qui lui fit agrandir son sourire encore plus, la rendant encore plus sadique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Aussi, Road finit par reprendre la parole d'une voix tranquille :

« Ah, je crois que j'ai touché une corde sensible ? Tu as très bien compris de quel rouquin je veux parler ?

-Je…ne suis pas sûre de savoir de quelle personne tu parles ?, se hasarda Leïlan sachant très bien que c'était faux.

-Tu as su peut être mentir aux autres pendant tout ce temps, moi y compris, mais dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas que Wisely qui peut connaître les pensées des gens qui m'entourent ? Mais étant donné que tu nies de ne pas savoir, je parle d'un garçon qui était censé être mort depuis douze ans et dont tu étais chargée d'ôter la vie. Cela ne te revient toujours pas ? Alors, je vais même te donner son prénom : il se nomme Lavi Bookman… »

Cette fois, c'était sûr, Road savait vraiment que Lavi était toujours en vie et que Leïlan avait choisi de l'épargner au lieu de le tuer, mettant donc de côté les ordres que le Comte lui avait donnée. La jeune fille n'avait rien à en dire car, dans le fond, elle ne le regrettait pas du tout, elle en était même ravie. Mais ce que Road semblait ne pas savoir, et ce que personne ne savait d'ailleurs, c'est que la buveuse de sang n'avait pas simplement épargné le jeune rouquin parce qu'elle avait été prise de compassion pour lui mais pour d'autres raisons, dont l'une d'elle se trouvait dans le pendentif qu'elle avait prêté au Hunter. La seconde raison était différente mais Leïlan ne l'avouera certainement jamais. Voyant que Road attendait toujours, la jeune fille soupira doucement avant de se décida à répondre :

« Supposons que tu ais raison et que j'ai véritablement épargné ce Hunter, que risque-t-il de m'arriver ? Il y a peu de choses que je craigne et je n'ai jamais eu affaire avec les punitions du Comte mais je pense que tu dois le savoir, Road ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que désire tant le Prince et que toi seule possède ? Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a décidé de te transformer en Vampire, sous les yeux de ton amie Faeya…ou du moins, sous les yeux de la carcasse sans vie de cette fille d'Hunters.

-Viens en au fait…, siffla Leïlan qui ne tenait pas à reparler de ce moment.

-Le Prince pourrait très bien faire la même chose qu'il y a cinq cent ans : tuer le rouquin sous tes yeux impuissants… »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre 6 en espérant qu'il vous ait plus. J'ai commencé à parler un peu du passé de Leïlan, en tant que Vampire mais on en saura plus sur son passé d'Humaine très bientôt. Si vous avez des questions ou des avis à donner, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. A plus.<strong>


	8. Chapitre 7

**Salut à tous, je reviens après un très long moment d'absence mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire ce chapitre vu que je suis descendue dans le Sud-ouest et je devais aussi m'occuper d'un exam pour la conduite accompagnée. Ce chapitre concerne donc l'ensemble des Vampires ainsi que la ****décision**** de Road sur si elle dénonce ou pas Leïlan. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 – Une réunion entre Vampires et missions.<strong>

Leïlan et Road se défièrent longtemps du regard, l'une était calme d'apparence même si la peur et la colère étaient présentes dans toutes les fibres de son corps tandis que l'autre était amusée de la situation délicate dans laquelle elle avait mise la première fille. Leïlan serra les poings, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme, ce n'était pas le moment de s'emporter car c'était exactement ce que l'autre Vampire tenait à provoquer chez elle en la provoquant et en la menaçant un peu. Mais l'adolescente connaissait très bien Road et savait donc pertinemment que, malgré le pouvoir de son aînée, ce n'est pas celle-ci qui s'occupera de son cas mais quelqu'un d'autre de plus âgé et plus apte à gérer la situation : c'était une des règles principales chez les Vampires. Si jamais il se passait quelque chose que les Vampires ne pouvaient pas forcément régler entre eux, ils devaient s'adresser à leur créateur, le Comte Millénaire, afin que cela soit lui qui s'occupe de la situation et donne le verdict.

Et Leïlan était à peu près sûre que c'est ce que Road allait faire : prévenir le Comte de la désobéissance de la jeune fille, pour ne pas dire une trahison, aux ordres qu'il lui avait donnée et du fait qu'elle avait menti pendant tout ce temps afin de protéger le Hunter qu'elle était chargée de tuer. L'adolescente n'en avait aucun doute mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est le fait que son interlocutrice ne soit toujours pas partie et la raison pour laquelle un sourire, en rien sadique cette fois, venait de prendre place sur ses lèvres, inquiétant légèrement la Vampire.

« Donc, j'avais bien vu juste, tu as laissé ce rouquin en vie, ton corps en est la preuve, commença Road.

-Et alors ? A un moment ou un autre, vous l'auriez découvert, de toute façon, soupira Leïlan. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire, à présent. Tu vas me dénoncer ? Prévenir le Comte que, pour la première fois depuis cinq cent ans, j'ai désobéi à ses ordres ?

-Je t'arrête tout de suite car je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferai et que les autres seraient au courant. C'est une situation bien trop exceptionnelle pour que l'on y mette fin aussi rapidement et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un drame enfin, d'un certain point de vue… »

Leïlan resta silencieuse tellement la situation avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'impensable, principalement impensable car elle n'aurait jamais cru que Road fermerait les yeux sur ce qui venait d'être dit. Après tout, les Vampires étaient censés haïr plus que tout les Hunters, qui cherchent à éradiquer leur race et pourtant, l'aînée venait clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne la dénoncerait pas au Comte et que cette histoire restera, un moment, sous silence. C'était tout simplement quelque chose d'impossible à croire de la part de Road, qui était très à cheval sur les règles à suivre et sans pitié pour ceux qui ne s'y pliaient pas rapidement. L'adolescente se demandait donc si ce n'était pas un piège tendu par l'autre Vampire pour qu'elle ne soit plus inquiète des événements à suivre mais pourtant, son aînée semblait être la plus sérieuse du monde et elle n'était pas connue pour berner les gens avec un mensonge. Il fallait donc croire qu'elle était sincère avec elle.

« Je me doute que tu ne dois pas me croire aussi facilement mais je te jure que personne, à part pour Wisely et Tyki qui savent déjà tout, ne sera au courant de cette affaire, à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?, demanda Leïlan qui s'attendait déjà à la réponse.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne revoies plus le rouquin. Enfin, je sais qu'avec la mission que tu fais avec Wisely, tu dois le côtoyer mais là, c'est en tant qu'humaine mais il ne faut pas que vous vous croisiez de nouveau avec toi sous ta forme de Vampire. Dans le cas contraire, tu sais ce que tu devras faire…, commença Road.

-Je serai obligée de le tuer, cette fois-ci…, termina l'adolescente dans un soupir. Pourquoi serai-je obligée de procéder ainsi ?

-C'est un Hunter, Leïlan ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils feront s'ils découvrent notre cachette : ils chercheront à tous nous massacrer et tu ne seras pas une exception, toi non plus ! »

Leïlan n'avait rien à en dire car elle se doutait que Road avait raison pour les Hunters, même si elle se demandait si c'était le cas pour tous mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop d'espoir car elle risquait d'en ressortir déçue et c'était à éviter, pour le moment. Et puis, depuis cinq siècles, elle se faisait traquée ainsi que ses semblables par les Chasseurs, qu'avait-elle donc à espérer d'eux ? Certainement autre chose que la compassion et la compréhension des agissements des Vampires par rapport aux humains, car si l'adolescente avait tué autant de gens, c'était pour pouvoir vivre seulement. Mais pourtant, Leïlan avait le sentiment que, cette fois-ci, les choses allaient être bien plus différentes, que cela soit du côté des siens comme du côté des Hunters, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas dire ce que cela pouvait être exactement. Elle ne mit donc pas autant de conviction dans son approbation, bien que la jeune fille ne puisse plus rien faire sans être surveillée par Road.

Cette dernière vit très bien que sa cadette n'était pas la plus facile à convaincre et qu'elle aura beau dire tout ce qu'elle voudra, Leïlan restera campée sur sa position et ne modifiera pas son jugement vis-à-vis des Chasseurs tant qu'elle ne sera pas entièrement certaine qu'ils ne méritent plus la moindre chance. Mais l'aînée des deux Vampires ne voyait pas tout cela d'un très bon œil et elle doutait que laisser l'adolescente agir à sa guise n'améliorera pas les choses, elles se mettront même à empirer davantage. Mais comment convaincre une tête de mule comme Leïlan qu'elle devait cesser de se faire trop d'illusions qui pourraient la mettre en danger ? C'était mission impossible, enfin, impossible pour les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas assez la jeune fille et ce n'était pas le cas de Road qui avait dû s'occuper d'elle pendant quelques années jusqu'à ce que Leïlan sache se débrouiller seule. La petite fille en savait donc assez pour essayer autre chose mais pas pour maintenant.

« Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas malgré ce que je te dirai sur les Hunters mais n'oublie pas que j'ai vécu plus longtemps que toi et j'ai suffisamment appris à connaître les Humains pour les traiter d'êtres inférieurs et stupides, soupira la Vampire.

-Tu te fies seulement à ceux des précédentes époques, Road, mais as-tu regardé ceux de cette époque ? En cinq siècles, j'ai vu défiler des dizaines de milliers de personnes, toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres, ayant des visions du monde différentes et j'en passe. En ce début de 21eme siècle, j'aimerai donner une chance aux Humains, en particulier au cas des Hunters, même si je ne prendrai pas le risque de les laisser découvrir mon identité et trouver notre cachette, répliqua Leïlan.

-C'est ton choix mais si jamais tu commets la moindre imprudence, tu assumeras toute seule et le Comte saura que tu protèges les Hunters…

-…et cela sera ma fête, j'en ai conscience, termina la jeune fille. C'est bien pour cela que j'éviterai de me montrer à leurs yeux en tant que Vampire… »

Road approuva d'un simple signe de tête et, jugeant la discussion close, elle reprit sa marche vers le repère où devait se tenir la réunion des Vampires, Leïlan marchant derrière elle. Cette dernière fut tout de même rassurée de savoir que la petite fille ne la dénoncera pas, du moins pas tout de suite et si elle ne commet pas la moindre imprudence qui pourrait lui coûter cher, elle allait donc être très prudente là-dessus. Mais elle n'était pas stupide et avait bien conscience des répercutions que cela allaient causer si jamais on découvrait sa véritable nature et de ce que les Hunters seraient capable de faire dès qu'ils seront mis au courant. Et dans ce cas, même si elle semblait le renier par moment, la jeune fille serait obligée de se ranger du côté des Vampires et de les défendre contre les Chasseurs car ils étaient sa nouvelle « famille » et des personnes en qui elle devait faire confiance. Bien qu'elle n'avait donné sa confiance qu'à trois Vampires seulement et qu'il s'agissait de Road, Tyki et Wisely, son aînée et ses deux cadets.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent devant une sorte de cercle d'arbres dont le centre comporté un seul dolmen, qui ressemblait à une arche. Road et Leïlan ne tardèrent pas à s'approcher de ce dolmen et chacune fit quelque chose d'assez étrange : elles se mordirent la paume de leur main dont un mince filet de sang s'échappa et elles posèrent après cela leurs mains en sang sur la pierre de l'édifice. Lorsque les deux Vampires furent sûres que le sang avait bien imprégné la roche, elles passèrent sous la dite arche et en un instant, elles quittèrent la Forêt Landaise pour se retrouver dans une salle vide où plusieurs portes étaient visibles. Sans la moindre hésitation, les deux filles prirent la porte en face d'elles, sachant très bien où celle-ci allait les mener, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Leïlan de nouveau nerveuse car elle était toujours inquiète que le Comte découvre la vérité et le lui fasse payer en choisissant de s'en prendre à Lavi.

Rien que la pensée de savoir le jeune Hunter entre les mains du chef des Vampires et celui-ci lui infligeant différentes tortures d'abord avant de songer à le tuer, ne faisait qu'agrandir la frayeur de Leïlan. Mais avant que la porte soit ouverte, la jeune fille sentit une faible pression sur sa main et ses yeux croisèrent bientôt ceux de Road, cette dernière lui serrant doucement la main, cherchant simplement à la rassurer un peu sur la situation et sur ce qui allait se passer très prochainement.

« Rassure-toi, Leïlan, tant que tu ne referas pas la bêtise de donner ton identité au rouquin sous ta forme de Vampire, je te jure que le Comte n'en saura rien, assura l'aînée.

-Le Comte a plus de pouvoirs que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, Road, et il se méfie toujours autant de moi malgré les cinq siècles de service que je lui ai rendu en tant que Vampire. Au moindre faux pas, tu sais ce qu'il fera… »

Road hocha légèrement la tête mais même si ce n'était pas son genre de cacher les choses au Comte, elle sera bien obligée de protéger un peu Leïlan, elle savait que c'était ce que faisaient Wisely et Tyki malgré les risques. Et puis, la petite fille cachait elle-même un secret bien gardé et personne ne risquait de se l'imaginer à cause de son esprit un peu sadique et de sa haine des Humains, même Wisely ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Alors, elle pouvait bien avoir la peine de donner un coup de main à sa cadette en cachant aussi le secret de cette dernière, même si cela va être très difficile et qu'il faudra éviter que les autres Vampires se doutent de quelque chose. Leïlan tenta donc de se calmer un peu et de veiller à ce que ses tremblements cessent avant de rentrer dans la pièce pour être sûre que ni le Comte ni les autres Vampires ne devinent quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et il fallut au moins cinq minutes pour que cela marche enfin et que la peur de l'adolescente se calme.

Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle pouvait rentrer dans la salle de réunion sans crainte, Leïlan respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce suivante, Road la suivant juste derrière. L'arrivée des deux filles fut accueillie par trois paires d'yeux qui les fixèrent un long moment dont les possesseurs s'avéraient être trois Vampires adultes, deux hommes et une femme. Cette dernière était une jeune femme dont l'apparence laissait penser qu'elle avait vingt-cinq ans environ, bien que cela soit une Vampire âgée de plus de six siècles. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur doré, la même couleur chez tous les autres Vampires Alpha et Bêta à l'exception de Leïlan, et elle portait une paire de lunettes. Elle était vêtue d'un karakou**(1)** en velours noir avec des broderies dorés, avec une robe noire fait de la même matière ainsi que des chaussures noires. Il s'agissait de Lulu Bell, une des Vampires Alpha des plus fidèles au Comte à qui elle vouait une confiance aveugle et sans limite, prête à obéir à tous les ordres que celui-ci lui donnait, chose que Leïlan trouvait des plus pathétiques de la part de son aînée.

Passons ensuite aux deux hommes présents dans la salle: l'un d'entre eux était plutôt grand en taille, environ 1m88 peut être plus, et il semblait approcher de la trentaine. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qu'il avait attachés et ses yeux étaient du même éclat doré que les autres. Il était vêtu à la manière d'un parfait gentleman: une chemise blanche, une veste noire, pantalon noir et chaussures noires, il ne manquait plus que le haut de forme qu'il n'avait pas pris avec lui. Cet homme s'avérait être Sheryl, le grand frère de Tyki ainsi que le père adoptif de Road, avec qui il était surprotecteur, au grand damne de cette dernière et du frère du Vampire. Ayant été mordu en même temps, les deux hommes sont Vampires depuis quatre cents ans, on pouvait donc savoir qui était le plus âgé des deux simplement par l'âge qu'ils avaient en tant qu'humains. Mais il y avait lieu de se demander qui était vraiment le plus mature entre les deux, question que l'adolescente se posait de nombreuses fois lorsqu'une réunion avait lieu mais elle n'avait encore jamais posé la question, elle n'était suicidaire et Sheryl était un véritable sadique, pire que son frère et sa fille donc il ne fallait pas prendre de risques.

Le dernier homme, enfin Leïlan savait que s'en était un même si à première vue on avait lieu d'en douter, n'était autre que son créateur: le Comte Millénaire. C'était le plus ancien Vampire connu jusqu'à ce jour et le chef de tous les Vampires car c'était grâce à lui que la race avait survêcu et qu'elle avait pu de nouveau augmenter. Mais depuis quelques temps, exactement deux siècles, lorsque l'Innocence est apparue aux Hunters et leur servait d'arme, le Comte avait commencé à devenir complétement fou et certains Vampires commençaient à douter que les agissements de ce dernier soient vraiment une bonne chose. Cette guerre entre les Vampires et les Humains n'allaient mener à rien et cela s'achèvera sans aucun doute dans un véritable bain de sang. Pourtant, certains Vampires continuaient de le soutenir dans sa folie tandis que d'autres ne lui accordaient plus autant de confiance qu'avant, bien que personne ne devait chercher à se rebeller de peur de le regretter après, ce que l'adolescente avait en quelque sorte fait étant donné qu'elle avait désobéi. Maintenant, il y avait juste à espérer que le Comte ne sache rien de ce que la jeune fille avait fait il y a quelques années .

" Ma chère Leïlan, je te souhaite la bienvenue en espérant que tu n'ais pas eu de problèmes durant le trajet, la salua le Comte.

-Bonjour à vous, Comte, fit Leïlan en faisant une brève révérence. Non, le trajet a été sans encombres et aucun humain ne m'a posée problèmes.

-Je suppose que mon charmant petit frère ne t'a pas prévenue de l'heure du rendez-vous, pour que tu viennes aussi tôt?, demanda Sheryl.

-Cela ne sera pas la première fois, avoua la Vampire.

-Ne t'inquiétes pas, Leïlan, commença Road, tu auras ta vengeance sur Tyki dès qu'il viendra, n'est ce pas père? "

La remarque de la petite fille fut accueillie par un bref saignement de nez chez Sheryl, comme d'habitude, pourrait-on dire. C'était cela qui désespérait au plus haut point l'adolescente et qui lui faisait vraiment douter que Sheryl soit l'aîné de Tyki, c'était tellement impossible à croire. Le haussement d'épaules de Leïlan et le fait qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel voulaient clairement dire " Sans comentaires ", chose que seule Road était parvenue à traduire et qui la fit sourire, bien que son sourire s'aggrandissait considérablement. Enfin, les deux filles allèrent prendre place sur leur siège respectif: Leïlan à la gauche du Comte en face de Lulu Bell tandis que Road devait s'asseoir à côté de son père adoptif, le seul point positif étant qu'elle sera entre lui et son oncle, Tyki. En attendant que les retardataires arrivent, Leïlan en profita un peu pour compter le nombre de places autour de la table qui était de neuf: il y avait un Vampire de moins contrairement à la dernière réunion ayant eu lieu et l'adolescente ne mit pas longtemps à savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était un des Vampires Alpha les plus âgés, après le Comte et Road, et il s'appelait Skin Borik, un Vampire que la jeune fille n'appréciait pas du tout et qu'elle trouvait particulèrement violent et sanguinaire.

D'après ce qu'elle savait, il s'est retrouvé confronté face à un Hunter et, emporté par sa soif de sang, il avait bu une partie du sang du Chasseur et s'est empoisonné avec, en plus d'avoir dû subir les contrecoups de l'Innocence, il n'avait pas fait long feu très longtemps. Ce qui avait été le plus étrange à ce moment là, c'est que tous les Vampires Alpha et Bêta avaient pleuré des larmes de sang, sans qu'il y ait de raisons valables avant que Road n'explique la raison. C'était pourtant grâce à la mort de Skin que Leïlan avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas boire le sang des Hunters et qu'elle restait encore plus prudente à la vue de l'Innocence que ces derniers utilisaient. C'était pour cela qu'elle veillait à chaque fois que ses amis ne prennent pas de risques en s'approchant trop des Hunters, enfin c'était non seulement parce qu'ils étaient amis mais aussi parce que la jeune fille était leur aînée. Hier, elle avait pleinement conscience des risques qu'elle prenait en intervenant et en s'approchant autant des deux jeunes Chasseurs mais elle avait eu de la chance en tombant sur les moins agressifs car d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre de la part de ses amis, les deux autres Hunters, Lenalee et Kanda, avaient été sans pitié avec les Vampires qu'ils devaient exterminer.

L'adolescente ne put rester davantage dans ses pensées que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et ce fut Wisely qui fit son apparition dans une tenue qui laissa Leïlan sans voix: le jeune homme était vêtu à la manière de l'Inspecteur Ichabod Crane lorsque ce dernier devait résoudre le mystère du Cavalier Sans Tête**(2)**. La seule chose en plus fut le turban que le Vampire avait toujours sur sa tête, il avait par contre dégagé son front, ce qui permettait de voir trois sortes d'yeux, un oeil beaucoup plus grand que les deux autres tandis que ces derniers plus petits. Le contraste était assez étrange et la jeune fille ne trouva rien à en dire, du moins, pas de vive voix mais elle avait quelque chose à dire à son ami et elle ne se retint pas.

_* Wisely, t'aurais pu me prévenir de l'heure à laquelle la réunion avait lieu! *_

_* Je suis vraiment désolé, Leïlan, mais cela nous a complétement échappés, à Tyki et moi. Et puis, pourquoi tu te plaindrais alors que tu sais très bien que tu es là plus de trente minutes avant une réunion? *_

_* J'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer ce qui ne va pas? Road est au courant que j'ai menti et désobéi, il y a douze ans, et que j'ai laissé un Hunter en vie... *_

La dernière remarque de l'adolescente avait laissé Wisely dans la surprise la plus totale: si ce que son amie lui disait était vrai, comment ça se fait que Road ne l'ait toujours pas dénoncée? Il ne connaissait qu'elle, capable de tous raconter au Comte, si on exclue aussi Lulu Bell. Mais le visage sérieux de Leïlan fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle disait la vérité et que Road ne l'avait pas dénoncée à qui que ce soit, enfin, pour le moment car rien ne dit que la petite fille tiendra sa promesse. Il y avait lieu d'en douter mais cela restait encore à voir donc, le blandinet alla prendre place sur son siège juste à côté de Leïlan, en attendant l'arrivée de Tyki ainsi que des jumeaux, les Jasdebi, qui avaient la manie de venir en même temps que leur aîné. Il fallut attendre encore dix bonnes minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un fracas, l'adolescente n'ayant aucunement besoin de voir de qui il s'agissait pour le deviner tellement c'était devenu une habitude pour tous. De même qu'elle ne fut pas étonnée d'entendre une voix qui se mit à sermonner deux personnes:

" Dites, les jumeaux, vous pouvez pas vous calmer cinq minutes et avoir un minimum de courtoisie?, soupira Tyki.

-Ta gueule, Tyki, c'est pas toi qui vas nous dire ce qu'on doit faire!, répliqua un jeune homme brun d'environ dix-sept ans.

-Et puis, je pense pas qu'on soit impoli dans quoi que ce soit, hi!, fit une deuxième garçon blond cette fois et du même âge que le premier.

-Laisse tomber, Tyki, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras rien faire, répondit Leïlan pour éviter une confrontation entre les trois Vampires. "

Ce fut sur cette dernière remarque que le plus âgé des trois hommes soupira mais laissa tomber l'affaire, avant de rejoindre sa place à côté de sa nièce tandis que les jumeaux prenaient place à leur tour. La jeune fille en profita pour détailler ces derniers et ne put continuer de penser qu'ils étaient toujours aussi incorrigibles et immatures malgré leur âge: les deux garçons s'appelaient chacun Jasdero et Debitto, tous deux des Vampires Bêta, au même stade que Wisely. Leïlan, cela venait surtout du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même époque, avait toujours trouvé ces deux garçons étranges et d'un certain point de vue, elle éprouvait tout de même un peu d'affection pour eux car elle connaissait leur passé et savait ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer en tant qu'humains. Mais leur faire comprendre que la différence ne la dérangeait pas et qu'elle était tolérante pour de nombreuses choses, n'avait pas été facile, surtout parce qu'elle vivait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux et que les deux Vampires auraient préféré que cela soit avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus proche de leur époque.

Dès que tous les Vampires furent installés et que chacun se tenait prêt à écouter, le Comte prit enfin la parole et commença d'une voix tranquille:

" Bien le bonjour à vous tous mes chers enfants, en espérant que le lieu établi pour cette réunion ne vous ait pas trop posés de problèmes. Cette partie de la Forêt Landaise n'est pas vraiment visitée et je ne pense pas que le moindre humain trouverait cette cachette.

-Expliquez-nous plutôt pour quelles raisons vous avez choisi de nous réunir dans un repère assez éloigné des différentes villes où nous nous trouvions, commenta Lulu Bell.

-Pour faire le point sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier, lorsque j'ai envoyé un groupe de Vampires Delta et Gamma à Bordeaux et que Leïlan, Tyki et Wisely étaient chargés de surveiller.

-Les Hunters s'en sont mêlés, bien évidemment, répliqua Wisely. Et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour les empêcher de tuer les Vampires présents.

-Je suis assez étonné que les Nouveaux-Nés n'aient pas autant résisté à ces maudits Chasseurs, déplora le Comte.

-L'Innocence leur ait d'une grande utilité, Comte, fit remarquer Tyki. De même que le sang de ces humains est devenu un vrai poison pour nous.

-Il a fallu que cette brute de Skin meurt pour que tu le remarques enfin?, se moqua Debitto avec ironie. "

Leïlan fronça les sourcils à la remarque du brun car elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le ton employé, car c'était davantage pour un certain respect envers Skin Borik que pour une réelle affection, qu'elle prit mal la chose. Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Road qui répliqua:

" Je crois pas que tu es un mot à dire sur Skin, Debit, car n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as failli y passer si le Comte n'avait rien fait pour annuler les effets du poison! De plus, Skin était ton aîné de plusieurs siècles alors traite-le avec un peu de respect vu que nous mêmes nous avons du respect et de la tolérance pour ton frère et toi! "

Cette remarque laissa un silence dans la pièce, durant lequel ni Jasdero ni Debitto ne firent le moindre commentaire, Leïlan ayant très bien compris que Road avait touché la corde la plus sensible des jumeaux. Afin que cette remarque n'ait pas de suite qui pourrait être déplorable pour les Vampires, l'adolescente se décida à prendre la parole:

" Donc, comme vous le constatez, Comte, la tentative d'hier soir était un échec et il y a de fortes chances que les Hunters redoublent de prudence.

-En effet et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ais assigné à tous des missions qui pourraient faire avancer les choses. Leïlan, je sais que tu as déjà ta mission avec Wisely mais celle que tu auras en plus, est liée à ta mission principale. En espérant que tu la mênes à bien... "

D'un mouvement simple de sa main, le Comte fit glisser des cartes dont le contenu restait encore un mystère pour tous les Vampires réunis et chacune d'entre elles étaient destinées à une personne. Leïlan ne put éprouver une certaine appréhension à ce moment là car elle avait parfaitement compris ce que cela signifiait : la chasse et le massacre des Hunters allaient reprendre dans peu de temps et la jeune fille n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle prit la carte et la retourna pour voir la mission que son créateur l'avait chargée de remplir et ce qu'elle lut lui fit lâcher la carte qui tomba sur le sol, attirant l'attention de tous les Vampires présents. Non…le Comte savait aussi pour cette affaire ? C'était absurde sinon pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait durant ces douze dernières années en sachant que l'une de ses créatures n'avait pas obéi à ses ordres et avait menti pendant tous ce temps ? Aussi, l'adolescente posa son regard sur celui du Comte dont l'expression était restée neutre, bien qu'il ne fût pas difficile de trouver une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux, signe que la situation ne lui avait pas échappé et qu'il aimait bien cette situation dans laquelle il avait mis Leïlan.

« Comte, ne me dites pas que…, commença la Vampire.

-Tu as très bien saisi ce que je te demande. Penses-tu que ce que tu as fait il y a douze ans m'ait échappé ? La trahison ne devrait pas avoir sa place dans mon clan mais tu m'es bien trop utile pour que je me débarrasse de toi alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de capturer ce jeune homme et de me le livrer.

-Et que comptez-vous lui faire, exactement ? Parce que je peux aussi bien refuser !, répliqua Leïlan d'un ton de défi.

-Tu ne pourras pas refuser car n'oublie pas ce que je peux faire de toi. Triturer ton esprit n'est, à mes yeux, qu'un jeu d'enfant et je pourrai à tous moment briser cette humanité que tu tiens tant à conserver…, fit le Comte d'une voix calme. »

Tous s'étaient raidis à cette dernière phrase du Comte tandis que Leïlan fut prise de légers tremblements qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas faire cesser avant un moment, tellement sa peur était grande. S'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune fille ne voulait absolument pas qu'il arrive, c'est que le Comte touche à son esprit et fasse d'elle une marionnette qu'il pourrait contrôler à sa guise, ce qu'il avait bien failli faire autrefois, si la Vampire n'avait pas elle-même imposé sa pensée. De plus, si son créateur avait fait cela, Leïlan aurait totalement oublié le secret de famille que ce dernier tenait tant à récupérer et cela n'aurait donc servi à rien qu'il massacre le reste de la famille de la jeune fille. Mais malgré tout, dès que le Comte remettait cette menace sur le tapis, l'adolescente savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter sous peine que les événements suivants se réalisent vraiment. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire et Leïlan se devait d'obéir une fois de plus à son chef pour qu'il n'arrive rien, même si cette mission la répugnait mais…si elle obéissait, sa trahison serait pardonnée et il n'arriverait rien.

Après avoir soupiré d'exaspération, la jeune fille se leva de son siège et en profita pour récupérer la carte qui était restée au sol avant de faire face à son chef, ses yeux ayant perdu leur noirceur pour reprendre leur couleur rouge sang. Ce changement eut pour effet de faire sourire le Comte, qui comprit que la Vampire ne désobéira pas une seconde fois et qu'il avait bien fait d'utiliser à nouveau cette menace pour qu'elle écoute, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

« Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix et que cela veut dire que je dois vous obéir…

-Livre ce Hunter et j'oublierai que tu m'as désobéi et menti pendant douze ans mais dans le cas contraire…, fit le Comte en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

-J'ai compris et il en sera fait selon votre désir, Maître, déclara Leïlan en faisant une révérence avant de se diriger vers la porte. »

Wisely et Tyki ne purent s'empêcher de penser que c'était ignoble de jouer ainsi avec les gens, surtout que Leïlan ne méritait absolument pas d'être prise dans un tel chantage, en sachant qu'elle prendra beaucoup sur elle pour mener cette mission à bien. Dans un cas ordinaire, les deux Vampires savaient que leur amie n'oserait jamais toucher au rouquin, même si c'était une mission elle serait prête à désobéir une seconde fois sans tenir compte des risques qu'elle prenait. Le plus jeune des deux hommes ne put s'empêcher de dire à la jeune fille, par la pensée :

* _Leïlan, ne te laisse pas distraire par la menace du Comte, il n'osera pas briser ta conscience car il sait qu'il perdra quelque chose en le faisant. Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi mais ne sois pas influencée par ce que diront les autres. *_

Leïlan marqua un temps d'arrêt dès qu'elle entendit la voix du blandinet et elle jeta un discret regard vers son ami et lui sourit un peu, une certaine façon de lui dire merci pour son soutien. Après quoi, elle sortit de la salle de réunion pour retourner chez elle et réfléchir à la mission et à sa propre décision de l'accomplir ou non.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Ce vêtement est né à Alger au XV ème siècle, et était porté au départ par l'aristocratie algéroise lors de fêtes, mariages, cérémonies de circoncisions...

**(2) **Personnage que Johnny Depp a interpreté pour le film _Sleepy Hollow _de Tim Burton (un classique de Tim Burton que j'aime beaucoup pour ces acteurs, l'histoire et l'humour noir présent dans ce film).

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Je ne commencerai à révéler le secret de Leïlan (le secret de famille) que lorsque les choses auront bien avancé dans l'histoire mais je prévois de la laisser dévoiler son identité de Vampire à Lavi dans 2 ou 3 trois chapitres, je ne sais pas encore. En attendant, laissez-moi vos commentaires sur ce chapitre. A bientôt.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bien le bonjour! Voici donc le chapitre 8 enfin en ligne, où on passe, cette fois-ci, du côté des Hunters (le rassemblement des familles sera dans le prochain chapitre). Je commencerai à dévoiler une petite partie du secret de Leïlan dans ce chapitre mais le reste n'arrivera que plus tard. Sur ceux, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 – Cette famille cache, décidément, trop de secrets...<strong>

Après que les trois Vampires eurent quitté la rue et disparurent dans la nuit, le calme revint au bout de quelques instants dans cette partie de la ville et les Hunters se retrouvèrent seuls pour de bon. Mais une seule question continuait de passer dans l'esprit de nos quatre jeunes Chasseurs: Pour quelles raisons aucun combat n'a eu lieu? Alors qu'ils avaient en face d'eux trois Vampires totalement différents de ceux qu'ils avaient combattus jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi est ce que la seule Vampire du groupe avait demandé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de conflits et à abandonner la partie? C'était tout simplement absurde et impossible! Mais sur nos quatre chers amis, un seul connaissait la réponse et il s'agissait de Lavi, qui était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a encore quelques instants, avant que ses camarades ne le rejoignent, de même pour les deux autres Vampires. Alors la Vampire qu'il avait eu en face de lui, était aussi celle qui l'avait laissé en vie il y a douze ans? Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela et il savait que ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir, ne devait plus rester dans l'ombre. Mais comment dire à ses amis, à son grand-père ainsi qu'au reste des familles d'Hunters qu'une Créature de la Nuit avait autrefois fait preuve de compassion en lui évitant une mort certaine?

Mais le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de se plonger davantage dans ses pensées contradictoires, s'il devait ou non tout raconter à ses compagnons, que Lenalee s'adressa à lui:

" Lavi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Nous avons bien vu ce que cette Vampire s'apprêtait à te faire si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps.

-C'est compliqué..., commença le jeune homme.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu allais avoir des ennuis en la suivant!, s'exclama Allen. Et là, elle était à deux doigts de te faire la peau!

-Elle ne m'aurait rien fait...sinon je serai mort depuis longtemps.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Usagi?, répliqua Kanda. "

Lavi ne sut quoi répondre au Japonais car il hésitait encore à leur raconter ce qui lui est arrivé par le passé à cause des Vampires. Mais leur cacher cela encore longtemps n'allait pas arranger les choses et le jeune rouquin allait plus s'attirer des ennuis que de l'aide en gardant le silence. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger soupir, espérant que sa déclaration n'allait pas avoir d'impact et créer des problèmes, avant de reprendre la parole, au bout de quelques instants:

" Je sais qu'elle ne m'aurait pas fait de mal parce que...parce que l'on s'est déjà rencontré par le passé et la dernière fois que nos chemins se sont croisés, elle a préféré me laisser en vie au lieu d'obéir aux ordres du Comte... "

Les trois autres jeunes gens s'étaient attendus à tout sauf à cela car c'était l'explication la moins possible de toutes celles qu'ils s'étaient imaginés, à ce moment là. Un Vampire qui épargne un Hunter? Etait-ce tout simplement possible? Allen, Kanda et Lenalee ne pouvaient qu'en douter mais le sérieux de leur camarade suffisait à leur faire comprendre qu'il disait la vérité et que les choses s'étaient vraiment passées ainsi. Pourtant, certaines chose devaient encore être vérifiées.

" Supposons que tu dises vrai, pourquoi aurait-elle désobéi?, demanda le kendoka.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je ne suis pas non plus dans la tête de cette Vampire. Elle m'a juste dit que je n'étais pas destinée à mourir maintenant et que je devais encore vivre un peu...

-Et si, par là, tu pensais que tu étais destiné à mourir maintenant, elle l'aurait fait ce soir?, supposa Lenalee.

-Sans doute mais elle ne m'a rien fait, je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'on se croise ce soir..., fit remarquer le rouquin.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?, lui demanda Allen. "

Lavi leur répéta alors les mots que la Vampire avait prononcé lorsqu'il était encore au sol, ce qui eut pour effet de confirmer ses dires: la rencontre avec la Vampire n'avait été qu'un pur hasard. Mais il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle revienne et étant donné le peu de choses qu'Allen et Lavi avaient pu observer chez la buveuse de sang, il fallait croire qu'ils avaient affaire à une nouvelle espèce de Vampires. Mais ils ne savaient encore rien de ce genre de créatures et les quatre Hunters ne pouvaient donc rien prévoir sur le moyen de contrattaquer au cas où les Vampires devaient revenir à un moment ou un autre. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela ne soit pas pour tout de suite et les quatre compagnons décidèrent donc de rester encore un peu pour patrouiller dans la ville et s'assurer que plus aucun buveur de sang ne s'y trouvait, ce qui ne sera pas difficile à savoir grâce à l'oeil d'Allen. Mais on était jamais trop prudent et le blandinet n'avait encore fait référence à l'étrange réaction de sa pupille gauche lorsqu'il a vu la Vampire.

Les Hunters restèrent donc dehors pendant deux longues heures et, ne percevant aucune menace ennemie et un hypothétique retour des créatures de la Nuit, ils retournèrent près de leur point de rendez-vous, à savoir la Basilique Saint-Michel. Il était plus de minuit, maintenant, et le sommeil commençait à gagner certain même si cela ne faisait pas aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient dehors et que les Chasseurs restaient souvent à l'extérieur jusqu'à l'aube mais il ne fallait pas oublier que nos quatre amis étaient encore des adolescents. Donc, après s'être salués, les adolescents partirent chacun de leur côté, Kanda devait raccompagner Lenalee chez elle avant de retourner chez lui, Allen partit aussi de son côté tandis que Lavi regagna son logis, sachant pertinemment que son grand-père devait l'attendre, comme à chaque fois, d'ailleurs. Ils allaient avoir une grande conversation, c'était sûr et certain, étant donné que le rouquin avait déjà dévoilé une partie de son passé à ses amis, il serait sans doute obligé de raconter l'intégralité de cette histoire à son grand-père.

Lavi soupira de dépit: pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette toujours dans des situations aussi compliquées, et par dessus tout, que cela concerne les Vampires? C'était à n'y rien comprendre mais le jeune homme savait qu'il y avait une raison à tout cela et qu'il faudra la trouver coûte que coûte. Ce fut donc l'esprit encore déboussolé par les événements survenus cette nuit et ses retrouvailles avec la Vampire que le rouquin retourna chez lui, prenant le même trajet par la voie des airs grâce à son maillet. Dès qu'il mit enfin pied à terre et qu'il releva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée, le jeune Hunter remarqua que Bookman était là, bien campé sur ses pieds et semblant l'attendre depuis quelques instants. Le visage du vieil homme ne reflétait aucune émotion et pourtant, Lavi fut sûr que son grand-père était inquiet de quelque chose...mais quoi? Qu'avait donc découvert le vieil Hunter pour parraître aussi soucieux et effrayé à la fois? Là était la question et le rouquin se chargea de commencer le dialogue dès qu'il fut plus proche de son grand-père.

" Que se passe-t-il, Panda? Il n'est rien arrivé pendant mon absence?

-La ferme, crétin, et dis moi plutôt comment s'appelait cette personne qui t'a donné le pendentif et le rapport qu'elle a avec les Néréa!, répliqua d'une voix tranchante Bookman. "

Lavi s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question et le fait que son grand-père veuille savoir qui était Leïlan, le surprit davantage. Le vieil homme avait donc bel et bien trouvé quelque chose d'étrange par rapport au pendentif que le rouquin lui avait confié. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à en parler sur le palier de la porte et fit un geste à Bookman, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui en parlerait à l'intérieur, ce que l'archiviste accepta finalement, laissant entrer son petit-fils. Le jeune homme alla donc dans le salon et prit place sur le fauteuil tandis que son grand-père resta debout en face de lui, attendant avec patience que le rouquin deigne parler, ce qui ne tarda pas.

" La personne qui m'a donné le pendentif s'avère être la toute dernière descendante des Néréa et elle s'appelle Leïlan, commença-t-il.

-C'est impossible, rien dans les écrits ne dit qu'un membre de cette famille est toujours en vie, répliqua Bookman.

-C'est pourtant le cas, j'ai vu les tatouages sur ses deux bras et puis, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait eu ce pendentif si elle n'avait aucun lien avec cette famille.

-Sauf qu'il a bien été dit que toute la famille a été massacrée par les Vampires donc, à moins que cette Leïlan soit aussi une Vampire, il n'y a aucun survivant.

-Elle ne peut pas être une Vampire, si c'est le cas, elle n'aurait pas tenu face au soleil et étant donné que je la cotoie tous les jours au lycée, je doute que cela soit po... "

Lavi se coupa alors dans son élan, se rappelant ce que la Vampire lui avait dit à son sujet: elle pouvait rester toute une journée dehors, au soleil, elle ne risquait absolument pas de tomber en poussière, en plus du fait qu'elle ne réagissait plus à l'argent et à l'eau bénite. Il n'était donc pas si impossible que Leïlan puisse être une buveuse de sang...mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas croire que sa camarade de classe puisse être une de ces créatures assoiffées de sang. Le silence de son petit-fils surprit Bookman qui se demandait bien ce qu'il n'allait pas et pourquoi il s'était interrompu. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole et l'interroger, le rouquin reprit enfin:

" Grand-père...est ce que tu te demandes encore ce qu'il m'est arrivé cette nuit-là?

-...Cela ne m'a quitté l'esprit mais je respectais ton silence car je me doutais que cela ne devait pas être quelque chose dont tu aimerais te souvenir, avoua le vieil homme.

-Je crois qu'il est, maintenant, nécessaire que je te dise alors ce qui est arrivé...Il y a douze ans...la nuit où mes parents ont été tués par un Vampire...ce même Vampire a choisi de m'épargner au lieu de me tuer moi aussi..., expliqua Lavi d'une voix incertaine.

-...C'était donc cela que tu refusais de me dire?...Tu sais très bien que je n'aurai rien jugé, Lavi...bien que le comportement de ce Vampire m'intrigue fort.

-Justement, ce soir, durant la surveillance, Allen a repéré un groupe de Vampires que nous avons pu tuer mais...il y a un imprévu...d'autres Vampires sont apparus et ils n'étaient pas comme ceux que l'on a combattu jusqu'à présent... "

Lavi fit une pause dans son explication, ce qui lui permit de bien remettre ses idées en place et de réfléchir sur s'il devait en dire plus au sujet des Vampires ou non. Après tout, cette Vampire lui avait bien donné des détails sur ce qu'elle ne craignait plus mais le jeune homme ne connaissait pas suffisamment le type de race de la buveuse de sang pour en conclure quelque chose. Bookman attendit patiemment que son petit-fils reprenne la parole, même si plusieurs questions trottaient à présent dans son esprit dont celle de savoir si Lavi avait rencontré plus d'une fois ce Vampire. Mais il se garda de le demander et quand, enfin, le rouquin songea à reparler, ce fut pour dire:

" Parmi les Vampires présents cette nuit, il y avait celle qui m'avait laissé en vie, autrefois...

-Donc, il faut s'attendre à une nouvelle espèce de Vampire, différente de toutes celles que l'on a pu croiser jusqu'à présent?, demanda le vieil homme.

-Oui mais ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est le comportement de cette Vampire. Je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est mais...j'ai l'étrange impression de l'avoir croisé plus d'une fois..., avoua Lavi.

-Si elle vient à revenir, tu sauras la reconnaître, je suppose. Mais bon, là n'est plus le sujet, je dois maintenant te parler du pendentif et de la raison pour laquelle la pierre a réagi à ton contact. "

Lavi observa son grand-père pendant que celui-ci s'installait sur le même fauteuil que le jeune homme. Alors, il avait vraiment trouvé quelque chose sur la famille Néréa à partir de ce pendentif et il pourrait enfin expliquer l'étrange réaction de l'émeraude dès que le rouquin la touchait? Le jeune Hunter trépigna, cette fois, d'impatience, oubliant en un instant ce qu'il venait de révéler à Bookman au sujet des Vampires et du fait que cette histoire de nouvelle race risquait de devenir un problème pour les Hunters. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le vieil archiviste commença à donner une explication:

" Déjà, ce que j'avais commencé à dire au sujet de ce pendentif s'avérait être exact: le symbole sur le pendentif est bien l'emblême d'une caste de la famille Néréa qui pratiquait la magie. Cette magie consistait principalement au contrôle des quatre éléments: l'air, l'eau, le feu et la terre mais il avait été question d'un cinquième élément qui n'apparraissait que lorsque les quatre autres étaient actifs. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que représentait cet élément mais il était appelé communément, l'Esprit et s'avérait être la source de toute magie.

-Mais quel rapport cette magie a avec le pendentif et l'émeraude?, demanda Lavi.

-J'y arrive. Dans cette caste, il y avait un chef, bien que cela plus souvent une femme qui dirigeait les autres. Ce chef représentait le détenteur des quatre éléments et donc, le seul à être capable d'invoquer l'Esprit, bien que cela soit très rare qu'une seule personne puisse utiliser tous les éléments. Mais, ce contrôle des éléments peut être facilité si le prête ou la prêtresse, le chef détenteur des éléments, trouvait dans son groupe des personnes ayant des affinités avec l'un des éléments. Dès que ce groupe découvrirent ce pouvoir, ou privilège, ils utilisèrent alors quatre pierres précieuses pour représenter un élément et ces pierres devaient s'illuminer au contact d'une personne ayant une affinité avec un élément. L'ambre représente l'air, le saphir représente l'eau, le rubis représente le feu et l'émeraude représente...

-...la terre, termina le jeune homme. Donc, si je comprends bien, étant donné que l'émeraude réagit à mon contact, je dois en déduire que j'ai une affinité avec la terre?

-Tout à fait, même si c'est un cas extrémement rare que les éléments choisissent quelqu'un en dehors des Néréa, et encore moins dans notre famille. En tout cas, cette jeune Leïlan avait besoin de s'assurer que tu avais vraiment une affinité avec un élément pour te donner ce pendentif. Mais dis-moi, portait-elle autre chose que ce collier avec la pierre?, demanda Bookman.

-Elle portait un autre collier autour de son cou: il avait la forme d'une croix dont les quatre branches étaient de même tailles et il y avait une cavité à l'extrémité de chaque branche et les cavités contenaient des pierres et j'avais facilement celles que tu as dites: l'ambre, le saphir et le rubis, la cavité qui devait contenir l'émeraude était vide. "

Bookman sursauta à cette remarque de son petit-fils. Se pourrait-il que Leïlan soit...non impossible! Elle ne devait encore être qu'une adolescente si elle se trouvait dans la classe de Lavi mais le fait qu'elle portait ce pendentif ne prouvait qu'une chose: la jeune fille était une prêtresse, sans doute la dernière connue jusqu'à ce jour, depuis que les Néréa avaient été massacrés. Fallait-il craindre quelque chose de la part de cette fille? Le fait qu'elle soit la dernière Néréa vivante, qu'elle soit prêtresse et qu'elle ait deviné que le rouquin avait une affinité avec l'élément de la terre, n'étaient pas des coïncidences, il fallait plutôt croire que tout cela avait été organisé. Par qui, impossible de savoir mais il fallait s'attendre à ce que les choses changent dans les jours à venir et que le danger n'est jamais bien loin contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser. Aussi, Bookman reprit la parole très rapidement:

" Fais très attention à cette fille, Lavi. Je me méfie d'elle et je ne pense pas que le fait qu'elle soit la dernière personne vivante de sa famille soit une bonne nouvelle et quelque chose de normal. Je parierai même qu'elle aurait un lien avec ces Vampires dont tu m'as parlé et qui semblent avoir évolué. Si tel est le cas, il faudra prévenir les autres familles de ce que nous savons et faire surveiller cette jeune Leïlan, pour être sûr qu'elle n'est en rien suspecte de quoi que ce soit. De plus, cette famille cache encore trop de secrets pour que je puisse dire s'il y a des risques ou non.

-Tu te fais trop de soucis, Panda, répliqua Lavi. J'avoue que Leïlan est un peu bizarre et qu'elle semble cacher quelque chose mais je ne crois pas qu'elle tienne à causer des problèmes aux autres, c'est même quelqu'un de très discret. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je pense à lui rendre le pendentif.

-Je l'ai mis sur le bureau de ta chambre et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un Panda!, répondit Bookman en donnant un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne de son petit-fils.

-Aïe! Ma parole, t'es maintenant bien âgé mais t'arrives encore à me martyriser!

-Va tout de suite te mettre au lit, crétin de petit-fils, nous avons une réunion, demain. Et nous devrons raconter aux autres familles ce qui est arrivé ce soir et ce que tu sais déjà sur les Vampires et cette fameuse Leïlan.

-Je tiens pas non plus à l'impliquer dans cette affaire de Vampires mais si cela peut la disculper de tous soupçons..., soupira le jeune homme. "

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son grand-père, Lavi monta directement dans sa chambre, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal, c'est le cas de le dire. Mais pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil avant un moment, les images de la traque de ce soir et sa discution avec Bookman le rendaient bien perplexe et pensif. Arrivé dans sa chambre, le jeune homme s'assura que le pendentif de Leïlan se trouvait bien sur la table de son bureau puis il se déshabilla et enfila rapidement un pyjama avant de se glisser sous les draps. Mais, comme il l'avait prévu, le sommeil ne le gagna et bon nombre de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête: Leïlan était-elle vraiment aussi humaine qu'il le pensait? Qui pouvait bien être cette Vampire qui ne faisait que le protéger? Qu'est ce que les Néréa pouvaient bien cacher comme secrets et en quoi ces secrets avaient-ils causés leur perte?

Tant de questions dont le rouquin ne trouverait certainement pas les réponses, pas tout de suite, du moins, et il comptait bien les obtenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il sera bien obligé de questionner Leïlan, même si celle-ci resta sans doute muette et que le jeune Hunter risquait de s'attirer les foudres de Wisely mais il avait besoin de savoir et seule l'adolescente pouvait l'aider à comprendre. De plus, Lavi ne savait pas s'il était bon de parler de Leïlan aux autres familles, il ne doutait pas que le cas des Vampires devait être traité et qu'Allen, Yû et Lenalee avaient déjà raconté ce que leur camarade leur avait racontés mais devoir confier des " soupçons " sur une jeune fille, simplement parce que la famille de cette dernière était censée avoir entièrement disparu depuis longtemps. C'était suspecter une personne sans en avoir la moindre preuve et Lavi n'approuvait pas le moins du monde mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment avoir le choix là-dessus.

Le jeune homme soupira et cherchant à faire le vide dans sa tête, il essaya de s'endormir mais peu importe les différentes positions qu'il prenait et ses tentatives de penser à autre chose, rien n'y faisait et les mêmes images lui revenaient continuellement. Et puis, ce fut à peu près vers 3h00 du matin que le rouquin parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil et donc rejoindre le pays des songes, sans savoir que ce qui allait se passer demain changera définitivement le cours des choses, si l'on inclue les nombreuses révélations et les secrets dévoilés par certaines personnes. Ne dit-on pas souvent _"Méfiez-vous des apparences, elles sont parfois trompeuses."_? Eh bien cette phrase était malheureusement vraie et notre cher Lavi va en payer un certain prix et ne verra plus jamais les choses de la même façon après tout ce qui va arriver. Mais ce que personne ne sait encore, c'est que notre jeune rouquin ne sera pas le seul à vivre un changement, non, il y aura quelqu'un d'autre, et pas forcément celui que l'on pense...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre 8. Pensez à me laisser des commentaires sur vos avis et s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas. Je préviens aussi que Leïlan dévoilera son identité à Lavi dans 3 chapitres, je vous laisse donc immaginer ce qui va se passer pour le cas de ces deux là. La suite arrivera très bientôt. A plus!<strong>


End file.
